I'm Not Who You Think, Dad
by Tijan
Summary: Buffy and Dawn visit L.A. when their father calls. Set during the beginning of season four. A collage of multiple characters. BA


"Buffy, why are we here?" Dawn asked, trying to plead to her older sister's logic as they walked to a restaurant in Los Angeles.

"Dawn, don't start again." Buffy said wearily, already tired of listening to her sister's pleading.

"Look, just hear me out."

Buffy stopped to look at her sister, folding her arms across her chest.

"Dawn, we've been over this...multiple times. If we go over this one more time my head is going to spin off and funny-looking coils will spring out."

"Um, you're being sarcastic right?"

Giving her sister a half-smile, she said, "Yes. Kidding, is me. Well, mostly… probably, as how we're not on the hellmouth."

"Uh, Buffy?"

"No, I really am joking. But you can state your case again. I promise, no springing coils." Buffy added, patting her head.

"Okay, we haven't heard from our father for, like two years? I mean, he didn't even call us back when mom died. Now, all of the sudden, he calls and we're off to meet him?"

"What about it?"

"Why? Why should we be giving him this? When has he ever been there for us?"

"Dawn, we're here because he's our father. He sounded genuinely sorry on the phone…I think."

"But Buffy—"

"Look, no matter how long his lists of absences are for our 'lives attendance sheet', he's still our father. He's your father. And seeing him might do you some good."

"How? So that I can gain character from the next time he lets me down? And Buffy, he's your father too."

"I know, I just meant that it would be good for you to have some real memories of him. Not the fake monky ones… I meant monky as in robe monks not banana-eating monkey."

Seeing Dawn starting to speak up again, Buffy quickly held up her hand to interrupt.

"Dawn, we are going to see him. That's final."

Dawn could hear the note of finality in her sister's voice. And at this she rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Fine. But we are not staying for dessert."

Resuming their walk, Buffy tried to lighten the mood by saying, "Besides, getting away from the hellmouth is like a vacation. Even if we're only gone for a day or so."

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't see why we're being so nice to him, coming here to L.A. He should at least come to us if he wants to see us so bad."

Walking away, Buffy grinned over her shoulder wickedly, "Who says we're going to be nice?"

With a surprised laugh, Dawn ran to catch up.

"Hey, so, are we going to go see Angel?"

"No."

"Oh come on. We're exactly kinda close, right now. We could just stop over real quick to say hi and then be to dad's by tonight."

"No."

"Okay, we can go tomorrow. After dad's. Or we can stop on our way back to Sunnydale."

"No."

"Please? Pretty please?"

"No."

"Oh come on, why not? I know you want to see him."

Stopping again, Buffy turned towards her sister raising her hand once again to make a point.

"No, Dawn, we're not going to see Angel. We are in town to see our father. We see him and we leave."

"Why not? It would be good."

"How would seeing him be good?"

"Well, the last time you had just come back from being dead. The time before that mom had died. And the time before that was that whole deal with Faith."

"Not seeing your point here."

"I'm just saying that it might be good to see him when everything is normal for once. No huge emotional deal going on."

"Dawn, just hearing him on the phone is a big enough drama for me."

"I know, but you miss him, Buffy. I know you do. You never say anything, but I know you. And you miss him."

"Yes, I miss him but seeing him will only add to the missing."

"But Buffy--" Dawn was cut off suddenly as a man was pushed from behind into her, sending both of them to the ground.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled.

"Hey! Watch it buster." Dawn shouted to the other man, who had pushed them to the ground as he kept running.

Watching him run off, Buffy knelt down to help the fallen man to the ground.

"Uh, sorry about that. One of the hazards of…walking."

"Oh, it's not your fault. You don't have to apologize for that guy."

"I wonder why he was in such a hurry." Dawn said brushing off dirt from her pants.

"I don't know, seemed to be running from something or someone. Maybe I should check it out?" Buffy commented.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Buffy. He's long gone by now anyways and there doesn't seem to be anyone chasing him."

"Yeah, and I'm sure the cops can handle it." The man added.

"Oh, sorry…again. I'm Buffy, by the way and this is my sister, Dawn."

"Buffy, he was soo cute. Oh my gosh, did you see his arms. He had good arms."

Smiling at her sister, Buffy threw an arm around Dawn's shoulder.

"Dawnie, you're already fixating on body parts. That's never a good sign." She teased her lightly.

"Am not. He just…had really nice arms. Oh, and his shoulders. I bet he has really muscular shoulders, manly shoulders." Dawn said dreamily.

"I think it's cute. You haven't had a big crush since…that vampire last Halloween."

"It's not a crush. It's so not a crush. Crushes are for Jr. High, I'm in high school." Dawn denied.

"Dawn, nice arms? Manly shoulders? You like a boy, you like a boy." Buffy said, singing the last part.

"I so do not."

Stopping short, Buffy fixed her sister with a stare.

"Dawn, you gave him your phone number and now you're going to tell me you don't like him?"

Seeing that she had her, Dawn crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I admit it. I like him. Oh, his wrists! Did you see his wrists?"

"Yes, I'm sure he has manly good-looking wrists. That's very important." Buffy said wryly.

"Oh, you're just jealous because I have a guy and you don't." Dawn retorted, skipping away.

"Please, who needs men? They're just….work. I bet he'll have fat wrists." Buffy muttered under her breath, watching her sister enter the restaurant where they were meeting their father.

Walking into the restaurant, Buffy paused before entering the inner foyer, mentally readying herself for the inevitable doom. As she looked in, she saw Dawn shaking hands with a pretty blonde woman, standing next to their father.

With a resigned sigh, she made her way to them. As she neared, Hank gave a big smile and held out his arms wide. Gathering her in a tight hug, he said, "Oh, Buffy. I'm so glad to see my little girl."

"Hey." Dawn objected in a low tone, trying for a token protest but without any real heart.

"My _other_ little girl. How are you two?" He rectified.

"We're good, dad." Buffy said guardedly. Dawn gave him a tight-lipped smile in agreement.

"Dawn, you've already met Priss. Buffy, this is Pricilla, my fiancé."

Flicking her eyes quickly to the hand offered, Buffy gaped at the rock.

"Uh, congratulations…Pricilla. That's a nice ring there you got." Buffy said surprised.

"Thanks. Your father has impeccable taste. He knows what he likes and goes for it." Pricilla gushed.

"Yeah, except for the whole 'I changed my mind about being part of my daughters' lives.' Other than that, he really does go after what he wants." Dawn said tightly, turning on her heel and walking ahead to their table.

"Uh…she's…just- sorry about that." Buffy tried to apologize, turning to hurry after her sister.

"Dawn! Be Nice!" She said through clenched teeth.

"Why should I? He's not part of our lives for how long now? He didn't even come to mom's funeral." Dawn cried.

"I know. But we still need to be nice." Buffy said gently, wishing she could be the teenager and throw the tantrum she also was feeling.

"But, Buffy--"

"No, Dawn. It's not Pricilla's fault that our dad is a grade-a….jerk."

"I know, but--"

"Dawn, mom would want us to be nice." Buffy reminded softly.

"Fine. I'll be nice." Dawn gave in.

"At least at first, then mom would let it fly." Buffy remarked with a smile as they arrived to their table and took their seats.

As Hank and Pricilla also sat down, Pricilla gave each girl a tight smile. Hank, however, seemed to be extremely cheerful.

"Girls, order whatever you want. I'm going to let that remark pass, because I want tonight to be a night of celebration."

"What are we celebrating?" Dawn asked.

Giving his youngest daughter a wide smile, "Well our new life together of course. You, me, Buffy, and Prissy, all together."

"What?" Both Buffy and Dawn said with their mouths hanging open.

"You heard me. Buffy, Dawn, this is really why I wanted to get together." Hank said, leaning forward before continuing.

"I want you both to move back here to L.A. and live with me and Prissy."

Buffy and Dawn were both speechless.

After blinking a few times, Buffy said, "You want us to…move here to Los Angeles…and live with you?"

Eagerly, Hank nodded his head a few times.

"Hmm mmm. Wouldn't that be great?" He seemed genuinely excited.

"Buffy, we cannot move in with dad and the new Miss Priss." Dawn said sternly as they walking out of the restaurant.

"Not really planning on it, Dawn."

"Yes, and I got that message from the way you emphatically DIDN'T disagree." Dawn said sarcastically.

Looking at her in outrage, Buffy said, "Well, I didn't hear you speak up either."

"Because that's not my place. It's yours. You're the grown-up between the two of us. You get to handle the icky stuff. It's your job."

"Where does it say that?"

"In the 'Older Sister/Guardian/Mom handbook." Dawn said contritely, feeling she had proven her point.

"Uh uh. No way. I am not going to be the only one to stick my neck out. You're in this with me, little bucko."

"Little bucko? Thank you, Xander." Dawn said sarcastically.

"Hey! Are you sassing me? Are you…giving sass to…your older sister, who by your definition has to do the 'icky' stuff?"

"Sassing? Where'd you pick up that one?" Dawn mocked, stopping and crossing her arms in sign of defiance.

"Look, I'm going to forget you said that being the charitable older sister. Because I know that if you keep it up, there's no way we're stopping for ice cream on the way home."

"Oh! Oh! Please, please, please. We have to stop at that one place and get ice cream. Seriously, they have the best waffle cones anywhere." Dawn pleaded waving her hands in the air from her excitement.

After a few moments of making Dawn squirm, Buffy finally relented with a smile. Throwing her arm around her younger sister, she said, "Of course, we'll stop for ice cream. Like I'd deprive myself of those absolutely delicious cones. You, on the other hand, might have to stay in Xander's car."

"What? No! I will never sass you. Never ever ever." Dawn waved her hands in a negative motion, exaggerating her pleading. As she was about to appeal again to Buffy's sense of sisterly love over waffle cones, she felt her cell phone vibrating. Pulling it out, she didn't recognize the number but decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Dawn? This is Kurt. From the 'being pushed into the street' incident before."

"Oh! Kurt! Hi!" Dawn raised horrified eyes to Buffy.

As Buffy's eyes widened in recognition, she motioned to get her attention. Mouthing the words, she asked, 'What does he want?'

'I don't know.' Dawn mouthed back.

"Yeah, hey, Dawn. I know that I should probably wait a few days, as per customary. But you said that you were heading out…to…Summerville? Summerdale?"

"Sunnydale."

"Yeah, well, I thought maybe I'd call and see if you wanted, on the off chance, to…grab some coffee together…sometime."

"Sometime?" Dawn asked nervously, knowing Buffy wouldn't bring her back to Los Angeles for a date.

"Oh, uh, tonight. I guess, since you're leaving, sometime wouldn't work that well huh?" Kurt laughed nervously.

"Tonight's good. Coffee's even better." Dawn responded happily, turning her back to Buffy so she couldn't see the negative shake of her sister's head.

"Great. Uh…do you know Café Expresso on Bogoto?"

"I do."

"How about we meet there at 8:00?"

"8:00 o'clock sounds great. I'll see you there."

Hanging up, Dawn whirled giddily towards her sister.

"Oh my gosh! I have a date tonight. At the Café Expresso on Bogoto at 8:00. Oh, I'm so excited."

"Dawn, you know I was hoping to get back home tonight."

Seeing her sister's resolved face, Dawn pleaded with her raising her hands in a prayer gesture.

"Please please please, Buffy, can we stay tonight?? Dad said we can stay at his house. Besides, we still have to see him so you can tell him we won't be moving in with him and 'Prissy.'"

"Dawn…" Buffy began, but realizing Dawn had a point and she would be completely downtrodden if she couldn't go, she said, "Oh all right. But I am not staying in that house until they go to bed. No nice evening talk for Buffy. Only morning talk, over bagels and coffee, and over me saying no to him."

"Yes, as I heartily stand cowering behind you." Dawn said quickly.

"So, Kurt, where do you go to school?" Dawn asked herself as she walked to the coffee shop.

Answering back she said in a low voice, "Oh, I go to the private art school here. Cause I'm deep and sensitive. Painting, sculpting, and proses are my specialty."

"You're an artist? That's great. I draw." Dawn smiled.

"Really? What a coincidence. It's like we're meant to be." She spoke mimicking a low voice.

"I know. We should show each other our sketches sometime," Dawn paused, " 'Show each other our sketches?' Oh that's so lame."

All of the sudden, Dawn heard a shriek in the distance. Looking up startled, she realized that she should have been to the coffee shop by now. Turning in a slow circle, she also realized that she was alone on the street and there was no sign of 'Bogoto Avenue' anywhere. Not good. Not good at all.

Getting a little nervous, Dawn slowly started walking forward. Hugging herself, she muttered, "Oh great, Summers. Way to get lost from the bus station for your date that you just had to stay in town for. No, no, I'll be fine. The coffee place has got to be close. Buffy will never know."

Darting quick glances all around her, she quickened her pace. Hearing a can rattle nearby, she shrieked and jumped from the sidewalk. Pulling out a stake from her bag, she kept walking, hoping it had just been the wind or a cat.

Her eyes widened in fright and dread as she neared an alley. Slowing down just before she reached the empty alley, she burst ahead with a fresh bout of speed hurrying quickly across the alley. As she ran by the first building, she started to slow down again with her stake at the ready. Darting glances behind her shoulders, Dawn almost ran into the boy that seemed to materialize in front of her.

"AHH!" She shrieked. The pale boy, who seemed a few years older, just looked over her shoulder in silence. As he didn't make any threatening motions, Dawn's terrified state started to turn to curiosity. After another few moments of silence, she finally asked, "Are you okay?"

Looking at her again, he didn't say anything. Once he looked again over her shoulder, Dawn turned around expecting to see someone else there. But upon seeing no one, she waved her hand in front of his face, "Hello? Are you in there?"

Quickly snatching her hand from the air, he pushed it down and spoke in low tones, "There's something back there."

"Uh, no, there's not. Do you see something back there?" Dawn said, suddenly wondering if he saw hallucinations.

"You're in trouble." He stated simply.

"Yeah…from my sister, if I don't get to where I'm supposed to be. Believe me you don't want to mess with her."

"No, you're in trouble from them." He said pointing behind her.

Dawn gasped as she turned around. Behind them were five vampires, stalking towards them.

"Oh, great. Buffy is going to kill me." She muttered as she gripped her stake tighter.

Turning back to the boy, she said, "Okay, we should run and quickly. Is--" But he had vanished.

Giving one last look at the vampires, Dawn squealed as she started to run from them.

Seeing their prey run, the vampires growled in delight as they gave chase. But as they got closer, the boy crashed down on the last two vampires. Quickly turning he staked them while they were still on the ground. Hearing the crash, the three remaining vampires turned towards this new foe. As two of them charged towards the boy, their leader quickly closed the distance between himself and Dawn. Being pulled against him by her hair, Dawn let out a scream. Turning with his hostage in front of him, he regarded the boy who had already dusted the other two vampires.

"You're the boy who's been putting an end to our fun lately. Well tonight's your lucky night because tonight's the night I kill you."

Unaffected by his taunting, the boy stalked closer. "Let her go."

"Okay, let me think. Sure. She's just the dessert. You're the main meal." The vampire growled back as he pushed Dawn against the wall. Striding forward the vampire tried to grab the boy, but came up with air as the boy crouched underneath. From his vantage point, the boy hit the vampire in the chest with a hard uppercut. As the vampire flew against the building from the blow's force, the boy followed with supernatural speed. As the vampire fell to the ground, the boy picked him up and threw him against the opposite wall. Dawn, seeing where he was going to be thrown quickly raised her stake. As he fell to the ground, she brought her stake down with all her might, turning the vampire to dust.

Walking towards her, the boy held out his hand. Grasping it, Dawn was pulled to her feet.

"You know about vampires?" He asked curiously.

Giving him a smile and trying to appear nonchalant, Dawn replied, "Oh yeah. Staked a dozen of them. You?"

"Yeah. Me too." He answered reassessing her.

"I'm Dawn, by the way." She said extending her hand.

Looking at her hand strangely, he answered, "I'm Connor."

Feeling a little foolish, Dawn gave him an embarrassed smile, pulling her hand away.

"Where are you going?" He continued.

"Well, I was going to the coffee shop on Bogoto. You don't happen to know where that is, do you?" Dawn asked sheepishly.

"Bogoto's about twenty minutes from here…by car."

"Oh."

"You're hurt." He stated seeing some scrapes on her arm. Reaching out he touched one of the cuts, pressing it deeper.

"Hey! Ouch!" Dawn cried, batting his hand away.

"It's deep. You'll need to be bandaged." He said unaffected by her cry.

"Yeah, I know. I just need to call my sister. She can bandage me up." Dawn replied pulling out her cell phone.

"My father owns a hotel nearby. You can call from there."

"Oh. Okay." She said quietly, turning to follow him as he already started off.

Entering the Hyperion Hotel, Dawn was stricken by how beautiful it was.

"Connor, this is gorgeous. Your dad owns this?"

"Yeah." He replied shortly.

As they walked down the entrance stairs, a older man and woman suddenly ran from an office.

"Connor, where have you been? You're not supposed to run off like that." The woman scolded.

"We've been over this a dozen times. You go with us." The black man said scowling with his arms crossed.

Giving them a small grin, Connor just looked at them and said, "Did you see that? With the axe, that was cool wasn't it?"

Aggrieved even more that he didn't seem to hear them, the brunette put her hands on her hips, "Connor. I almost died. That entire scenario could have been avoided if you had stayed with us, like we've gone over."

Supporting her, the black man nodded, "Connor, you have to stick with us or you can't come with us anymore. We're trying to find your father."

Realizing they weren't going to let it go, Connor said with a token regretful face, "Okay. I'll stick with you. I'm sorry." Then raising his eyes again, he couldn't help but smirk, "But that was cool wasn't it? That I caught it."

Hearing the acknowledgement that he was listening to them, the black man shot a sideways glance towards the brunette before relenting and throwing a hand up for a high five, "Yeah. That was pretty tight. Your dad would've been proud."

Being somewhat satisfied by Connor's apology, the brunette crossed to the girl who had entered with him. Extending her hand, she gave her a welcoming smile, "Hi. I'm Fred. Connor doesn't do introductions that well. I guess, he's never really had to introduce anyone."

Smiling brightly, Dawn shook her hand and said, "Hi. I'm Dawn. Connor saved me from being a buffet line."

"Huh?"

Connor stepped in, "Vampires."

Understanding immediately, Fred indicated her companion. "This is Charles."

Extending his hand in a formal handshake, he said, "You can call me Gunn though. Charles Gunn."

"Hi. I'm Dawn." She gave another smile, taking a liking toward these new people. How could you not like someone who also participates in the never ending fight against vampires?

Seeing the cut on Dawn's arm, Fred extended her hand towards the desk. "You're hurt. We can bandage you up unless you want to go to the hospital?"

Shaking her head quickly, Dawn just gave a dismissive motion with her hand, "Oh, don't worry about it. I'll just call my sister, if that's okay? She'll come and bandage me up. We've had lots of experience." She tried to appear nonchalant and sophisticated, but this only produced immediate alarm on both Fred and Gunn's faces.

Quickly, sputtering to clear up her meaning Dawn said, "Oh! We fight vampires back home. Not that we'd have lots of experience in the bad sense. Like the home sense, like being beaten up or anything. Not to say that we couldn't handle ourselves in a fight, though. Cuz my sister's really good at fighting…against vampires though. Not…not me or anything." Giving a nervous smile, Dawn started to feel slightly alarmed that they might report her to child services. Remembering the last time a social worker had come to their home, Buffy had become invisible to make the social worker turn crazy. And not wanting that to happen again, because hello, how many times can you handle your sister becoming invisible? Spying the phone, Dawn made a beeline. "I'll…uh…just call my sister. She-she takes care of me. She's really good that way."

Giving Dawn a slight frown, Gunn and Fred shared a look. Not really knowing what to think about the teenager, Fred gave a slight shrug thinking they can decide what to do when her sister showed up. Crossing to a desk, Fred pulled out their first aid kit. Setting it next to Dawn, she waited until she had finished her conversation.

"It's Dawn." Dawn said in self-identification when Buffy answered.

"Hi. Why are you calling? Oh no, is the date that bad? Do I need to come rescue you?"

"No, no, I…uh…actually never made it to the date." Dawn reluctantly ground out, knowing her sister was going to freak. Which came true from Buffy's outraged cry, "WHAT? Where are you?"

"I'm at a hotel. I, um, got lost."

From her connection over the phone, Buffy cocked her head to the side, not for one second swallowing the story. In a disbelieving note, she said, "You got lost?"

"Yeah. Silly me, huh? Um, can you come get me?" Dawn almost squeaked out.

"Dawn." Buffy said, conveying her message in one the word.

Knowing that tone, Dawn quickly succumbed knowing that Buffy meant business. "Okay, okay, I…was attacked by vampires."

"Vampires? Where?"

"Uh…I'm not really sure. This boy came and helped me get away. Actually, he killed the vampires."

"He killed them? How many were there?"

"….five…" Dawn said quietly. But over the line, she had to pull the phone away from Buffy's angry yell, "FIVE? You were attacked by five vampires? That's it, you are never ever going out on a date again. I can't believe I let you talk me into letting you go alone. What was I thinking? Am I crazy? This is L.A. I should've known better."

"Hey! You lived here when you were my age. Besides, I really did get lost…before the vampires."

"Dawn, where are you? We'll continue this when I get there."

Looking up sheepishly, she handed the phone to Fred asking, "Can you tell my sister where we are? I don't really know."

Taking the phone, Fred quickly gave Dawn's sister directions to the hotel before hanging up. Smiling reassuringly at the girl, she said, "She's on the way."

"Thank you." Dawn said graciously.

"You're sister's kind of protective huh?" Gunn nodded in understanding.

"You could say that."

"I understand. My sister used to be protective too. It's nice to have someone care that much."

Looking at him with interest, Dawn enquired, "Where's your sister now?"

"Dead. She was turned into a vampire."

"Oh. I'm sorry. My mom died two years ago."

"Vampire?"

"Aneurysm."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Then realizing she might have a wait until Buffy got there, she looked around at the hotel again. "So, uh, you guys all work here? Do you, like, manage this hotel or something?"

"No. We actually work with Connor's dad."

Connor, who had taken a seat on the couch, suddenly looked up sharply at the mention of his father. Standing up, he scowled at Fred, "Worked. You're never going to find him." He said before turning and running to his room.

Turning and giving Dawn an saddened smile, Fred said quietly, "He's just upset. His father has been missing for a few months. We're…we're still looking for him."

"I'm sorry." Dawn said sincerely, thinking back to how awful it had been when Buffy had left home for a summer after killing Angel.

Hearing the phone ring again, Fred quickly moved to answer it. But anything she might have said as a greeting was quickly caught off from the person on the other line. After listening for a few moments, Fred raised horrified eyes to Gunn.

Seeing her look, Gunn moved to Fred's side, ready to comfort her from whatever news she was receiving.

Hanging up the phone, suddenly feeling numb, Fred said in a disbelieving tone, "They found him."

Knowing instantly who she referred to, Gunn moved closer to Fred.

Continuing in the same tone, she said, "Connor. It was Connor the whole time. Every lead we got, he stopped."

"What do you mean it was Connor?"

"He put him down there." Fred said, not fully making sense from the extent of her shock.

But before Gunn could ask for more clarification he turned at the sound of a voice from the entrance door.

"Dawn!" Buffy exclaimed, rushing down to her side at the sight of her sister's blood. Ignoring the other occupants, she raised concerned eyes to her sister's.

"Dawn, you didn't tell me you had gotten hurt."

"It's okay. I'll be okay." Dawn tried to reassure her sister. But she was cut off by Buffy, "No. We're going home immediately to bandage these up." Turning, Buffy remembered her manners. Smiling gratefully, she extended her arm for introductions, "Hi. I'm Dawn's sister." But before she could say her name, she fully looked into the eyes of the brunette. Seeing true anguish and shock, she quietly asked, "Are you okay?"

Smiling curtly at Dawn's sister, Gunn wrapped his arm around Fred. Steering her into the main office, he tried his best at a reassuring smile. "She's fine. We're fine. We just got some bad news that we need to deal with right away. I'm sorry to rush off like this."

Closing the door behind them, he saw Dawn and her sister turn to exit the hotel. Fred, who hadn't registered anything after receiving the phone call suddenly stormed towards the door. Wrapping his arm tighter against her, he tried to stop her by saying, "Whoa, whoa. Fred…Fred, look at me."

Raising her furious eyes, she spat out, "It was Connor. The whole time, Charles. It was him. He did this to Angel. He put

Buffy walked down the stairs and crossed to the front desk of the Hyperion.

"Hello? Anyone home?" She called out seeing the office and desk empty. As she turned to leave, Buffy sensed something though…Angel. Touching her stomach, she turned and looked toward the front desk and office. Not seeing anyone she slowly turned until she's facing the stairway heading up to the next floor. Realizing that it's probably just her going crazy, she decided to dismiss the notion. Of course, Angel wasn't there. She didn't sense him last night and his office isn't anywhere close by. Chalking up this sensing nonsense as just leftovers from her talk with Dawn, she turned to leave when the door suddenly opened and Fred walked in almost toppling over carrying two large boxes.

Seeing Buffy, Fred said brightly in between the boxes where one of her eyes could see through, "Hi! You're Dawn's sister right? From last night?"

Thankful for a distraction from her uneasy 'sensing' Buffy smiled in gratitude at Fred and walked toward her.

"Hi! Yep, that's me, Dawn's sister. Um, do you need help with those boxes?"

"Oh no. That's okay. I'll just set these here for the guys to carry them upstairs. Or I'll take them upstairs myself later."

"Okay. But I'm strong. I can help, really."

"Don't worry about it. Um…is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh!" Buffy laughed. "I just wanted to come and say thank you. You guys saved my sister's life last night."

"That's no problem. It's sort of what we do here. We're kind of professional monster killers."

Hearing this Buffy couldn't help but smile in amusement. But seeing this, Fred suddenly thought that Dawn's sister might not know about the world of vampires, demons, and general icky stuff. She might have gone back into the common denial mode that some people do after their lives had run across things of the supernatural.

"What I mean by 'monster' killers I actually mean…bad people. Yes, very very bad people. Evil people." Fred said hastily trying to cover-up her mistake.

"No, I know what you meant." Buffy said trying to placate Fred.

"You do?"

"Vampires. My sister was attacked by vampires."

"Oh, well that's a relief. I thought maybe you thought that I was a crazy person. But I'm not. Well, not usually anyway. There was that onetime I wrote on walls, but I had just come from another dimension and well you probably don't want to know about that."

Realizing that Fred is babbling, Buffy can't help but smile. It reminded her of Willow.

"No, I know what vampires are. I sort of fight them too. Back home, though."

"Oh!" Fred said with a big smile, "It's great to hear that. We need all the help we can get."

"I get the help part." Buffy muttered underneath her breath thinking back to all those times she felt overwhelmed of the pressure being the 'Chosen' one.

"What?" Fred asked puzzled at what Dawn's sister had said.

"Oh. I, I just said, 'I set the pelt bar.' The pelt is in pelting vampires. Yes, I just set the bar in pelting those vampires."

"Well, that's great." Fred smiled at her suddenly wondering if Dawn's sister was half-crazy.

"Um, well I should get going. Dawn's waiting for me to head home. Back where I pelt those vampires." Buffy laughed in a self-mocking note while she climbed the stairs for the door.

Realizing she hadn't asked about the boy Dawn had mentioned. Buffy turned back to Fred.

"Oh! Where's that boy who helped Dawn last night?"

Looking up in surprise, Fred could only muster, "What?"

Thinking that she was just confused by the question, Buffy explained, "The boy last night that saved Dawn's life. He killed the vampires. Brought her back here. Where she called me to come and get her. That boy."

"Oh! Um…he's not here anymore."

"Oh, okay. Well, the next time you see him can you say 'thank you' for us?"

"He doesn't work with us any longer." Fred said vehemently.

"Oh. Well, um, that's too bad then." Buffy said taken aback by the sudden anger she could see in Fred.

"All right, well if on the far chance you do see him would you tell him thanks? And, again, thanks for watching Dawn last night."

"No, that was no problem. She seems like a great kid."

"She is. She's had a lot to deal with."

Fred smiled warmly at her once more.

"Wait!" Fred called out before Dawn's sister could touch the door. "I never got your name in all the craziness of last night."

"Oh, uh, my name is Buffy. Dawn and Buffy Summers."

"Buffy." Fred repeated the name, wondering why that name sounded so familiar. Then all of a sudden she remembered. Buffy was the name of Angel's lifetime love. The one who had died and Angel left for a monastery in Sri Lanka to mourn for. The one who was resurrected by her best friend, a powerful witch. The one who had brought so much joy to Angel's smile when he found out she was alive.

Hearing her name repeated, Buffy rushed to reassure Fred, "Yep, my name is Buffy. Buffy Summers. It's unique, I know."

"Where…did you say you were from?" Fred asked slowly.

"Sunnydale. Do you know of Sunnydale?" Buffy asked in confusion at her behavior. Fred had seemed very warm and welcoming until she mentioned her name. She then suddenly changed.

"Uh…yeah. My boss used to be from Sunnydale."

As Buffy was about to ask who her boss was when Gunn walked in from the basement carrying swords and stakes. Not seeing Buffy on the stairway, he walked over to Fred at the desk.

"Uh, Charles?" Fred started tentatively.

"Hi honey!" Gunn said as he leaned over to kiss Fred on the cheek.

Pulling away he grimaced though, "Sorry about the slime and grimey. I'll clean up after this though."

Quietly nodding towards the stairway, Fred indicates Buffy to Gunn. Turning around, he lit up with a smile. Walking toward her he extended his hand.

"Hi! You're Dawn's sister from last night, right?"

"Hi!"

"What brings you back?"

"I just wanted to come and say thanks for saving Dawn's life last night. I didn't get the chance last night."

"Last night was kind of crazy for us. Or well, I guess not in our profession. We get a lot of nights like those." Fred nervously babbled. Upon realizing who exactly this woman was, she didn't know how to act around her. I mean, Buffy was legendary in their lives. Not to mention, she was the Slayer. That in itself was cause enough for Fred to feel self-conscious and shy, feeling intimidated.

"That's all right. I understand how it is. I mean, really, really I understand." Buffy responded with a smile. "Well, I should go. I have to get back to my 'crazy' world."

Raising an open hand in the air, Gunn waved goodbye. As the door closed behind her, he turned to Fred.

"Her crazy world? Did I miss something?"

"Charles! That was Buffy! As in, Angel's love of his life, Buffy."

"What? Her? That little thing is the Slayer?"

"Yes! We never got her name last night so this morning I asked just as she was leaving and she said it was Buffy. Then before, she had said that she fights vampires too."

"That doesn't mean that she was _thee _Buffy."

Hearing this, Fred gave a snort.

"Yes, because there are thousands of girls named Buffy who fight vampires. And not to mention, she's from Sunnydale." Realizing she had mentioned that her boss was from Sunnydale, she gasped raising her hand to cover her mouth.

"What? I don't like the sound of that."

"Oh my gosh. I told her our boss was from Sunnydale."

"You what? Why did you say that?"

"I don't know. I wasn't really thinking at the time."

"Well, she's gone now. So I guess things are all right."

"Should we tell Angel?"

"And I should know this how?"

"Well, Cordelia always said badness happened whenever those two saw each other. Maybe we shouldn't say anything." Fred said looking worried.

Smiling at her, Gunn said, "Let's not think about that. Instead how about after I get clean we can think about some lovin?"

At this, Fred gave a sheepish smile slightly blushing.

Later that evening, Angel walked down the stairs crossing to the office. Fred and Gunn, who had been standing at the desk, share a look, wondering what they should do. Giving Gunn a small smile and letting out a small sigh, Fred walks around the front desk and stops at the office doorway. Clasping her hands nervously in front of her, she doesn't say anything at first. After a few seconds of silence, Angels asks without looking up, "Can I do something for you, Fred?"

As Fred lets out a nervous short laugh, she choppily sits down in one of the chairs in front of Angel's desk.

"Um, Angel, can I ask you a question about love?"

"Love?" Angel asks looking up from his papers.

"Yeah. Um, what's it like for a vampire that is?"

"Love is something I don't want to talk about."

"But, Angel--"

"All I can focus on right now is finding Cordy and bringing her back."

"And that's good, because we should be doing that. Finding Cordelia, that is."

A few seconds later Fred ventured again, "Angel?"

"Yes, Fred?"

"What was Cordelia like in high school? Back in Sunnydale, that is."

With a sigh, Angel places the papers on the desk and leans back while regarding Fred.

"Fred, it's okay. I know."

"What? Know what?" Fred fakes confusion.

"Buffy. I know she was here."

"No, she wasn't--"

"Fred, I can smell her. Then you come in and talk about love and Sunnydale? It's not rocket science."

Standing up, Angel walked out of the office and stood before the front desk.

"I know she was here. I knew when I walked out of my apartment."

"But she's gone now so I can only assume that she wasn't here for me. What was she here for?"

"You knew the love of your life was here? And you didn't say anything to us right away?" Gunn asked.

"Well, I figured if she was here for me, someone would have come and gotten me. But no one did, so what was she here for?"

"Connor saved Dawn from some vampires last night. Buffy came this morning to thank us."

"Oh."

Looking at Fred, Angel realized that knowing Buffy was here without saying hello hurt more than he wanted to admit. Turning, he looked out the garden doors with his arms crossed over his chest.

Looking at him, Fred and Gunn could only share a confused look. Most times they didn't know what he was feeling. However, this time Fred could only guess what he was feeling. Probably hurt.

Hoping to relieve the hurt she said, "I didn't tell her."

"Didn't tell her what?"

"That you worked here."

"What?"

"I thought about it this morning after she left and I realized that last night, we never used your actual name. I mean, we got the call about Connor and got distracted. And then this morning, I didn't even catch her name until she was about to leave. But Dawn only met Connor, Charles, and me. So she wouldn't have known that you were here, right?"

Starting to pace, Angel realized Buffy had never been here before. Even though he had given her the new address and phone, the chances of Buffy putting two and two together until she had too was slim. Feeling slightly better, he suddenly looked up as a thought occurred to him.

"Did she seem a little off?"

"What?"

"What do you mean by 'off'?" Gunn asked.

"She can sense me. If we're close, then she can sense me and it always puts her off a little."

"Uh, well, I don't know actually. She did say something about pelting vampires, not really sure where that came from. But then again I can't really talk, I guess." Fred said sheepishly.

"The girl can 'sense' you?" Gunn asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it's the connection we have."

"She can _sense _you?"

"Not really going to move on from that, huh?"

"Wow that must be wonderful to be so close to someone that you can sense them. I wonder what it's like." Fred seemed a little wistful.

"It's unbearable." Angel said with a deadpan expression as he turned and went back into his office.

As he started rereading through papers, Gunn and Fred shared another look thinking how painful it must have been for Buffy and Angel. As Gunn turned back to the front desk, Fred sidled closer and whispered, "Cordelia could never sense him. What does that say?"

"I don't know. And to be truthful, I don't really want to know."

"This must be so hard for him. I mean, with having Buffy here and now gone and with Cordelia missing--"

"Fred, I can still hear you. Vampire hearing, remember?"

"Sorry." Fred called out weakly while making another sheepish look at Gunn. Smiling at her, Gunn said, "That's my girl being all cute now."

Walking out again, Angel said, "Look Buffy is not part of my life anymore. I left so that she could have a life she deserves and she wouldn't have if I had stayed. Yes, I miss her, everyday. But, time has passed and Buffy and I aren't the same. And all we need to focus on right now is finding Cordelia."

During his short speech, he missed the suddenly horrified expressions on Gunn and Fred's face as they looked over his shoulder.

"Buffy's gone now and not seeing her was for the best. Now, let's finally talk about finding Cordelia." But as he looked up, he saw the direction of their gazes and whirled around.

And there on the stairway stood Buffy, who had just entered hearing the last of Angel's speech.

"I'll just go then." Buffy said, turning to leave.

"Wait! Buffy!" But she kept going. Racing after her, he caught her by the elbow just in the courtyard.

"Buffy, wait. Please."

Stopping, she half turned to him and spoke in low tones, "Everything you said in there is right."

And finally raising her eyes to meet his, she continued, "But that doesn't dull the pain of hearing it."

"I know. I'm sorry, Buffy." Angel said softly as he pulled her into his arms.

After taking comfort in being in his arms again for a few moments, Buffy pulled away to turn and sit on the steps. Hugging her knees, she sighed and looked up at him.

"I didn't come here tonight to take a walk down 'journey of pain'."

Crossing to sit next to her, he asked her quietly, "Why did you come back?"

"I remembered Fred saying this morning you guys were professional monster killers. When I got back to my dad's place this morning, I found Dawn unconscious and the house trashed."

"Oh, Buffy, I'm sorry."

"No big, really. At least Dawn was still there. Usually she's the one taken, but this time it was dad."

"Do you know who did it?"

"No, but when Dawn woke up at the hospital she said that they were demons. Big yellow demons with spikes in the back."

She sighed as she stood up and continued.

"Only two came to get him, so that means he was probably taken because of something he did. They would've sent more if they thought they had to tangle with me. So, again, that means they probably don't know his daughter is the Slayer. I mean, those who want to piss me off usually just try to kill Dawn."

"And you don't know what these demons were?"

"Nope, hence why I came back here. Figured you being professionals and local, you might have any scoop on local demon hangouts or head honchos who might organize this. Seeing you was a surprise, to say the least.

Plus, I forgot to charge my cell phone so I couldn't call Willow. And I didn't have enough quarters for a pay phone." She finished a bit timidly.

Smiling at her, Angel knew that no matter if it might have been better to not see her, he was extremely glad she had come back. Then he remembered Cordelia and the smile disappeared.

Seeing the change, Buffy remembered what he had been saying in the hotel.

"Did I hear you say that Cordelia is missing?"

"Yeah. Apparently she's been gone for three months."

"THREE months? What have you guys been doing?"

Realizing she really wasn't going to like what else he had to say, he stood up trying to figure out how to say that he also had been gone.

"Angel, you're not telling me something. Out with it!"

"Um…I've been gone for three months also."

"WHAT?"

Inside the Hyperion, Gunn and Fred's heads jerked upwards hearing this exclamation. As they both instinctually took a step forward, they stopped dead in their tracks as the door crashed open and Buffy furiously strode through.

"Angel had been gone for THREE months and you don't think of calling me? Of calling anyone in Sunnydale?"

"Well, we weren't really sure what any of you could do." Fred responded feeling foolish.

"Yeah, we--" Gunn was cut off as Buffy interrupted.

"Nothing we could do? N-O-T-H-I-N-G we could do? Hmm, yes I can see how you would think that with a Slayer who can track vampires and a powerful witch who can do locator spells, to say the least. Yes, you're right; we probably wouldn't have been able to help."

"Buffy, the last I heard, Willow was in England." Angel interjected on behalf of his friends.

Buffy stopped short of continuing as she remembered this and why exactly she was there.

"Oh…But we still have a vengeance demon who could maybe sense your vengeance. Although she only does that for scorned women, but Halfrek could sense other's vengeance so I'm not really sure how that works."

"Buffy, it's not their fault that they didn't think of you guys."

"And it was your fault?" Buffy said sarcastically.

"Well, yes, because I don't talk about you guys all that much. And with Cordelia also missing, it's not like they were going to know from her. Plus, Wesley's not part of the team anymore."

Whirling she fixed her old lover with a look.

"What happened with Wesley? Don't tell me he turned evil."

"Um, well, he…"

Seeing Angel struggling with how to tell Buffy that Wesley had kidnapped his son, his son with Darla. Fred interjected quickly, "He hasn't been part of the team since he kidnapped Angel's son last year."

With a look at Angel, she continued, "I'm sorry Angel, but she has to know and that's not something you can beat around the bush."

Taken aback by the brusque business-like manner of Fred, Angel missed Buffy's stricken look, but only for a few second as he whirled back to her.

"Buffy, I'm sorry."

"You had a son and you never told me?"

"Yes. I didn't keep it from you to hurt you, it's just that--"

"It's just that you were busy…with your son." And even Gunn flinched at the pain coming from Buffy's voice.

"I was in a dark place two years ago. Darla was brought back and then Dru turned her again. I became…I lost the mission for awhile. There was one night, I was at the end and Darla showed up."

"Please continue, because this is joyfully adding to the 'journey of pain' walk I really wanted to go on."

"Buffy, I didn't lose my soul that night. I had an epiphany and I got back on my mission, redemption. But there was a prophecy no one knew about, of two vampires having a child."

"And Wesley kidnapped him? Why?"

"He was tricked into reading a fake prophecy stating that the father would kill the son. So he took him, but another guy got him and took him into a hell dimension. Long story short, he came back and he's a very confused 18 year-old."

"Connor."

"Yeah, apparently Dawn met him last night."

"That makes a lot of sense about the boy Dawn told me had super strength and speed."

"Right."

"But this morning, you said he didn't work here any longer?" Buffy asked Fred.

As Fred gave a searching look at Angel, he interjected.

"Yeah, about that. He's no longer working here because he was the one responsible for my disappearance."

"What? How?" Buffy asked looking very confused.

"That's not really important right now. We're handling it."

"Oh."

At this Buffy looked even more confused. But as she sifted through the information she remembered Cordelia. Looking at Angel, she softly said, "I'm really sorry about Cordelia, Angel."

"Thanks." He replied just as softly, while sharing a look with her.

And as their eyes met again, the world for them seemed to fade away. Then, hearing a cough from Gunn, they both were jerked back into reality. Suddenly remembering the reason of Buffy's return, Angel prompted, "Buffy, your dad."

"Oh, yes, my dad. Oh! Dawn!"

"Do you want to call her? Is she okay?"

"Can I use your phone? The doctor said they wanted to keep her overnight, but I've been gone for awhile. She might be worried."

Upon being transferred to Dawn's room, she heard the phone picked up.

"Dawn, it's me."

"Buffy? Where are you? You've been gone for like five hours."

"I know. My bad, big big sorry."

"Where did you go?"

"I kinda went to pummel my anger out. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you this morning."

"Buffy, don't be sorry. You can't watch over me 24/7. I mean, I'm in high school."

"I know. Don't remind me about high school. Hey, we can move here. Oh! You can go to Hemery, my old stomping grounds. Although I never actually stomped, I don't think anyway."

Overhearing the conversation, Angel couldn't hide a smile. He had missed Buffy's quirky language.

"Buffy, we can't afford to move. And besides, who would guard the hellmouth? Xander? Please."

"Yeah, I know. We're stuck at town of hellmouthy until I die."

"Buffy, do not joke about dying."

"Oh, Dawnie. I'm sorry. Okay, that's it. When I can take you out of that hospital, big sis is treating you to ice cream."

"Actually, I'd like some more cemetery time."

"No. No more training. I was insane to take you along on patrol. I mean, really, the less you see of vampires the better. They're evil!"

As Buffy realized her last comment, she raised horrified eyes to Angel. Uncovering the mouthpiece she said, "Not to say that all vampires are evil. Only the ones without souls…and sometimes chips."

"Chips?" Angel puzzled.

"Buffy…Buffy!" Dawn was trying to get back her attention.

"Yes, still here Dawnie."

"Thanks. I was wondering. Where are you?"

"Oh, uh, nowhere important. I'm going to call Willow and see if they can start research on these demony guys. I'll give you a call later?" Buffy responded hastily. She didn't want Dawn to start again on seeing Angel. She tended to probe too closely for Buffy's liking on the subject of her ex. Luckily, Dawn let it pass.

"Sure. I might as well take advantage of the cable, since we hardly ever get to watch t.v. at home."

"Okay. Love you honey. Bye. Oh, and don't worry, I'll find dad."

"How's she doing?" Angel asked her as she hung up the phone.

"Oh, excited about watching cable. We don't really get a lot of time to watch t.v. in Sunnydale, land of hellmouth."

"I remember."

"Yeah, it seems like yesterday you were still there. But then again, after dying and everything, it seems like a lifetime."

"Yeah, there's that too."

Not wanting to ponder on the touchy subjects of past Sunnydale memories and of Buffy's death, Angel jumped in hoping for a distraction, "Huh, you probably want to call Willow? Wait, she's not there is she?"

"Oh, yeah. I forget at times."

"Do you want to call Xander? Is Giles there?"

"Right. I have no researchy team. Dawn made up the entire 'research' component of the Scooby gang this summer."

"Where's Giles?"

"He's in England…with Willow."

"I see."

After they both seemed to get lost in thought, Fred interrupted.  
"Dawn's in the hospital?"

After explaining to Gunn and Fred the reason why Buffy had returned to the hotel, she had tried calling Xander to let him know what happened. But upon getting no response, Fred offered up their books to help research. As the two of them were busy looking up demons of yellow color, Gunn and Angel were sitting on the couch cleaning weapons. Looking at them, Gunn indicated, "So that's the Slayer huh?"

"Yep."

"She's the bad ass that guys like you are scared of."

"That would be Buffy, yes."

"Hmmm. Doesn't look like much."

"That's one reason why so she's so good at her job. Trust me, she could take you in a second."

"She take you?"

"What?" Angel asked incredulously, definitely not thinking on the same process train that his friend was.

"Not that way. I meant could she take you in a fight?"

"Oh. Yes, she can beat Angelus. We used to spar before and she would win mostly. But we never really went at it full force."

"I'd like to see her in action sometime."

"Well, you'll probably get your wish sooner than you think." Angel responded with a smile as he stood up and crossed to the desk.

"How's the research going?"

Looking up, Buffy gave him a pained frown while throwing down her pen.

"Demon of blah descent of blah origin with blah purpose. Lots of researchy headache."

Smiling at her, he raised his hand to smooth out any lines in her forehead.

"Don't worry. We'll figure it out and get your dad back."

Picking up her pen again, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Should I feel guilt at not really worrying about my dad? I mean, I'm so used to having those I love being threatened, that I kinda don't feel it anymore."

Frowning at her, Angel asked, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just because it's my dad. The last time I was supposed to see him, he bailed on me for my 17th and my 18th birthday. We were supposed to go to the IceCapades."

"I remember."

Realizing the other events of her 17th birthday, namely making love with Angel and setting his soul free, Buffy raised horrified eyes to him.

"Oh, Angel. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"You didn't. You don't have to be sorry."

Leaning closer, he whispered to her softly, "That was the best night of my life. Being with you. I wouldn't want to trade that memory for anything."

But as he straightened, she reminded him, "Except for the whole losing your soul part of it, right?"

"Except for that part."

Sharing a smile, they both jumped when Fred gave a startled shriek.

"What?" Angel asked, slightly alarmed.

"I think I found your demon, Buffy. Did they look like this?"

As she showed the book to Buffy, she looked at her, "I didn't see them. But I can run this over to Dawn. She can i.d. the demon." After a few beats, "That's kind of fun to say. 'I.d. the demon.'"

As she gathered the book in her bag, she paused.

"So, what's the plan? I mean, if Dawn says these are the guys."

"Uh…well…why don't you call? Then we can go from there." Angel responded.

"Okay. sounds good to me. I'll call then." Buffy said as she turned and walked out of the Hyperion.

Turning to Fred, Angel asked, "Should I drive her? I can drive her there. I mean, she's so used to walking everywhere in Sunnydale."

But he didn't wait for an answer as he raced after her.

Watching Angel speed away after Buffy, Gunn crossed to Fred.

"So, what do you think of those two lovebirds? A little different than the Angel/Cordy relationship, that's for sure."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

As Fred paused to contemplate them, she turned to Gunn, "I wonder what this means."

Giving her an absent look, Gunn said, "What?"

"I mean, Cordy's gone and Buffy's here. Does that mean something?"

"I think it means that Buffy's dad is missing and she came looking for some help."

"You're probably right. Still, seeing those two together…it seems like they're both part of one person. Like, with Angel and Cordy, you know that Angel is Angel and Cordy is Cordy. But with those two, it's almost hard to decify where one ends and the other starts."

"That's a lot of supposing I don't want to do."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Why ponder it when there's no need. Buffy will probably be gone in no time and Angel will be back to obsessing about Cordy."

"There's my logic girl. Now, come give me some logic loving!"

As Angel waited in the hospital lobby for Buffy, he glanced up to see Lilah walking to the front desk, talking on her cell phone. Getting closer, he could overhear her one-sided conversation.

"Yes, sir. I'm at the hospital as we're talking."

"Yes, I realize the mistake."

"Yes, we'll obtain the Summers girl as soon as possible."

"No, sir, there won't be any need for that."

As she hung up, she asked the front desk clerk, "Dawn Summers. What room?"

"Are you family?"  
"Yes, I'm her sister."

"Oh. I didn't know there was more than one. Your other sister is already here."

"That's wonderful." Lilah faked her happiness as she again inquired impatiently, "What room?"

But before she could be answered, Angel shot his arm around the front of Lilah's body, forcing her to turn and walk out with him.

Smiling grimly, he said, "Lilah, I didn't know you had a younger sister."

"Come now, Angel. There's a lot about me you don't know."

"Yes, like the fact that your last name is not Summers."

"You know Hank Summers?" Lilah regarded him interestedly.

But Angel smiled at her and said, "I think it's more interesting that you know Hank Summers. Tell me, Lilah, how do you know Hank Summers?"

"Because if you don't, you'll kill me?" Following this, she gave a short laugh. "Oh, we both know you won't do that. So what will you do?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go have a little chat with Wesley. I'm not the only one who knows the Summers girl."

Hearing this Lilah drew up short. Why would he mention Wesley? Then she remembered.

"Right. I forgot about your vampire smelling. Handy skill."

"I've been meaning to go see him anyways. Maybe I'll push that visit sooner, rather than later. Tell me, Lilah, do you like the scar on his neck? I bet it gets you off, doesn't it?"

Smiling coolly, she replied, "Only a vampire would fixate on a neck. I'm in it for more pleasurable events."

"Enough with the chit chat. Did you send those demons after Hank Summers?"

"I should have realized you'd be all over this case." After a few beats, "Wesley really knows Dawn Summers?"

Seeing his nod, she decided to let this one go. The cons outweighed the pros considerably if Angel had taken the case and if Wesley knew the girl. Not wanting anything to damper her bed antics, she let out a surrendering sigh.

"Fine, Angel. I'll give this one to you. See, I can be nice."

"Yes, when you're trying to kill someone. And if you're trying to kill the girl, you _will_ be sorry."

"Interesting that you pull out the threatening card now. And after I concede. I suppose I can analyze that later."

"Hank Summers." Angel prompted.

"Right. Apparently he came across information about an apocalypse while in Europe a few years ago. The senior partners wanted him brought in for questioning. Plus, the little fact that until two years ago he only had one daughter, who was estranged from him. Now, he's got another one and she's a full blown teenager. Seems a little supernatural, don't you think?"

"Where is he now?"

"We have him at a house. 1715 Luxem Drive. See how nice I can be?"

Giving her a grim smile, he watched her walk out of the hospital before using his cell phone to call Gunn and Fred. After giving them the address and instructions, he walked the outdoor perimeters of the hospital, making sure that Lilah had left. As he came back in, he saw Buffy pacing in the lobby.

"Buffy."

Looking up, she gave him a slight frown.

"It's a no go on the yellow demons. Dawn couldn't find them in the book either."

"Actually, I got a lead. I already sent Gunn and Fred to get your dad."

"What? How?"

"You were in the room while a lawyer from Wolfram & Hart came in. We had a… conversation and she handed over the information."

"Angel, it's never that easy."

Smiling at her, "I had some extra ammunition on this one. I wouldn't worry about too much. According to her, your dad knows something about an apocalypse that happened or didn't happen a few years ago in Europe. They wanted to question him."

"And she was here? To get Dawn? After the demons left her at the house? That doesn't make sense."

"I know. She sounded like they had just found out about a second daughter, that wasn't in existence two years ago. My guess, they probably thought Dawn was you and your dad made the mistake of saying Dawn's name."

"If that's true, then they don't know I'm the slayer."

"You were right before. If they had, they would've sent more than just two demons. And they definitely wouldn't have left Dawn there."

"Okay, well, let's go talk to my dad."

As Angel was still regarding her with a puzzled look, Buffy asked again, "What?"

"How are you going to go about questioning him? If he doesn't know that you're the slayer, he might not tell you about the apocalypse. Unless you're going to tell him."

"Oh. I see your point."

"Why don't you let me take-over. I can treat this just like a normal case. I already sent Gunn and Fred to get him."

"Professional courtesy?"

"Something like that. Or just that I want to help you."

"All right. Can you do that on your own then? If that evil law firm is sending lawyers after Dawn, I want to get her out of here now."

"That's a good idea. You can stay at the hotel tonight."

"Uh, I don't know Angel."

"What? You really want to stay at your dad's trashed house? Come on. Besides, the hotel seems a bit empty with just the three of us there."

"Come on, Hank, why did those demons come after you?" Angel asked calmly, leaning against the desk in his office. Hank, who was sitting in one of the guest chairs raised frightened and confused eyes to the man who had asked the question. Then turning, he looked at the young, black man and the thin, attractive brunette. The way all three were positioned in the room, Hank felt like he was an assailant being interrogated by angry cops. But knowing that the suddenly scary situation wasn't real didn't help calm his shaky hands.

Being kidnapped by the two Gulikwa demons, Hank had found the last twenty-four hours extremely unsettling. He had returned to Los Angeles in the hopes of starting again with his two daughters and his fiancé. But, after the events he realized that he had been sadly mistaken thinking he had finally outran his past. Obtaining valuable information about an apocalypse last year, he had since then been running for his life. As it turned out, a lot of people wanted to know what he knew. Although, not fully realizing the value of his knowledge, he had thought that the running had stopped after falling in love with Priscilla.

After seemingly being rescued by the couple in the office, he started to rethink that maybe he had just traded one prison for another. The dark-haired man struck real fear in him. He had a quality in him that struck him as the simple word of 'lethal.' Hank, who had been chased and interrogated by some of the best and had developed a sense of immunity to threatening tactics. But hearing the simply stated question from this individual, Hank realized that he finally understood the phrase 'Ready to wet my pants.'

"Look, I told you when I first got here. I don't know why those demons kidnapped me." Hank tried to bluff, but literally jumped as Angel raised his menacing gaze to his.

Leaning forward, still against the desk, Angel slowly placed his hands on the arms of Hank's chair neatly trapping him. Bringing his face to equal level with Hanks, Angel spoke icily, "We know who took you. We know that you have information they wanted. But what remains to be known is why you have progressively denied any knowledge since we first brought you in here, three hours ago."

Gulping, Hank seemed frozen in his terror with his eyes locked with Angel's.

Gun spoke up from his stance, where he was tapping a crossbow against his head, "Maybe he doesn't know." At this Hank looked with relief in his eyes at Gunn, thinking someone was starting to believe him. But this was quickly squelched with Gunn's next words, "Maybe what he does know is locked inside that skull of his. Maybe we need to drill a hole to get to it."

Stepping next to Gunn, Fred agreed with her own threatening expression with her eyes locked on Hank, "Maybe I should go get that drill for you, Charles."

Hearing the threats, Angel could only be somewhat proud of the changes both members of his staff had made. Even a year ago, Gunn would probably have already taken a bat to the man's head. But it was Fred who had changed the most. When she had first joined the team, she had been extremely shy and too scared to even step out of her room in the hotel. But now, especially with his recent absence, Fred had grown an aggressive and protective streak that Angel would always be amazed with.

"Hank, Hank, Hank. Listen to my fellow co-workers. They're more than ready to break that empty shell open. If you want to keep it intact, I'd suggest you start spilling." Angel murmured appearing to appeal to Hank's self-protective logic.

Darting his eyes nervously between all three of his interrogators, Hank realized that if he didn't start talking then he indeed might start losing some of his grey matter. He wasn't sure if the two standing next to him would do it, but seeing the promise in the eyes right before him, he opened his mouth to start spilling.

"All right. I'll tell you. Okay? I'll tell you everything."

Smiling coldly, Angel stayed where he was not wanting to give the man distance to regroup and come up with a passable story.

"Let's hear it." Gunn ordered, looking to enjoy teasing the crossbow's hitch.

"Two years ago, I was in Spain. I was traveling with a friend of mine on business. We decided to go sight-seeing one day on a day that he didn't have any meetings. Anyway, he went to this small town that had a castle in it. Usually, the castle is closed off to tourists but some reason we got lucky. We got to chatting with one of the locals at a pub in the town. Turns out he was one of the keepers for the castle. After a few hours of drinking and lamenting not being able to see the inside, the fellow decided to be hospitable and give us a tour."

"Let me guess, you found something you weren't supposed to?" Angel asked, exasperated at how many meddling humans could get into trouble so easily.

Frowning at him, Hank replied, "Yeah, you could say that. We found a scroll and a symbol etched into a wall of the priest's corridors."

"What was in the scroll?"

"I don't know. Not exactly anyway. I took it to some guy and he translated it. He said that it spoke of an apocalypse that had already happened. I didn't think it was worth anything, so I threw it out."

"You threw out a scroll that spoke of an apocalypse?" Even Gunn couldn't believe the simple stupidity of the man.

"Well, that's what I told people. Truth is, is that I kept it. I had put it away for safe-keeping."

"Do you still have the scroll?"

"Yeah, but no way in hell am I going to give it to you." Hank tried to say scornfully.

But his speech was suddenly caught off as Angel quickly grabbed him by his throat and lifted him clear from the chair. With Hank's legs dangling in the air, Angel turned a smile towards Gunn.

"Why don't you go get one of those small daggers? We can see how long it takes for Hank, here, to slowly bleed to death by some small cutting so that his suffering lasts days, even weeks."

Squeaking from the pressure against his windpipe, Hank tried to kick in protest. But, Angel, who just ignored the pathetic attempts, tightened his hold on the man.

Thinking his face must be as blue as the sky, Hank felt his eyes bulging out from his head.

Seeing the assent in Hank's eyes, Angel removed his hand and Hank's body suddenly dropped to the floor.

Coughing from the pressure of air quickly entering his lungs, Hank could only come to his knees. Waiting for the world to stop spinning, he felt a drop of saliva escape his mouth as he thought he was about to vomit all over the floor. But after a little while, he was able to ready himself and fall into a chair again. Rubbing a hand against his throat, Hank raised still terrified eyes to the man, "All right. I have the scroll. But it's not on me."

"Well, duh! That was obvious." Fred said sarcastically.

"Where is it?" Gunn asked this time.

Shooting a glance his direction, Hank answered, "It's with my fiancé. She's protecting it. Or at least she was."

"Your fiancé? Why would she be able to protect it?"

"Because that's what she does. She fights demons and vampires. That's how we met actually."

"What?"

"Back when I first got the scroll, I had people and things coming at me every day. Then, one day, in a back alley she suddenly showed up and killed some demons that were about to fillet me."

"And you've been together since?"

"Well, no. At first she was pretty suspicious why demons were attacking me. She said those particular kind didn't usually go in for the normal 'smash and destroy' routine. She knew right away that I either knew someone, was someone, or knew something of importance."

"And she's been protecting the scroll since?" Angel asked intently, leaning against his desk once more with his arms crossed.

"No, not really. She stayed in town for awhile and after she kept rescuing me, she had enough and threatened to beat the crap out of me until I came clean. Needless to say, I did. And it's been ever since then, that she's protected the scroll. I started paying her at first, but then over the next year we fell in love."

"And since then? That was only a year ago. How did you come to be here?"

"I used to live here. Eventually the 'attempts' stopped and we thought it was safe now. So, because I asked her to marry me, we came back here because I have two daughters from here. I was hoping to start my family again, with them."

"Do they know anything about this? About your fiancé?"

"Hell no. They're my babies. They're innocent and I wanted to protect them against this world. Sadly, I guess I won't be able to now since Dawnie got a good look at those demons."

"Dawnie?" Angel played dumb.

"Dawn. She's my youngest. My older daughter wasn't there when the demons came. Thank goodness. She might have gotten herself killed, she's so protective of Dawn." Hank frowned at the thought of Buffy and Dawn getting hurt.

Seeing that Hank wasn't looking at him, Angel couldn't repress his annoyance anymore. Rolling his eyes at consternation of the stupidity of the man before him, Angel could only feel anger coming on at how naïve he was to the lives of his daughters. Both girls had experienced more pain that their father ever would if he had lived to be 100 years.

"Where was your fiancé this morning?" Fred asked, seeing that both Hank and Angel were lost in their respective thoughts.

"Oh. She had gone to get bagels and coffee. Buffy, my oldest, really likes her coffee or the new age stuff they sell on every block."

"So where is your fiancé now?" Gunn asked.

Frowning slightly, Hank was unsure how to answer, "Um…I don't really know."

"What?" Gunn asked again.

Hank defended himself saying righteously, "Well, how am I supposed to know? You two come and take me from that place. And I've been here ever since. It's not like you've let me call anyone or anything. Don't you think I've been worried about her? And about my daughters? Who knows where they are."

"We let you use the phone before." Fred reminded him, getting annoyed also.

"Well…yeah…but--" Hank cut off, shrieking in fright instead as Angel suddenly leaned forward and gripped the arms of his chair again. Shrinking back, more from the extreme speed of the man, than from his burning eyes, Hank again felt the sensation of his eyes bulging out from his skull.

"Tell.us.everything." Angel commanded through clenched teeth.

"Okay, okay. I called my fiancé before. I called her and told her to get out of town with the scroll. I figured the farther it is, then the better my chances to stay alive."

"And you're 'innocent' daughters?" Angel was pissed.

"Okay, so I'm not going to be winning any 'best dad' awards in the near future. They didn't take Dawnie, so I figured she's all right. Buffy takes care of her. That's what she does. It's what she always has done."

"How do you know those demons didn't double-back to take both of your daughters?" Angel played his full hand, wanting to know exactly what Hank thought of his daughters.

"Look, I'm sure my girls are fine. I don't want to really sound negative towards my oldest, but Buffy can handle herself. She always has. She doesn't exactly have the cleanest record, you know?"

"What do you mean? Maybe she was in on this." Fred joined in, accurately guessing Angel's hidden intentions.

"No, no, not Buffy." Hank quickly shook his head in denial, not wanting to even think that of his little girl…who sometimes scared him.

"Why not? You just said you're not the greatest dad. Maybe you don't really know who your daughter is." Gunn suggested this time, narrowing his eyes.

"Look. You guys don't know her. I mean, sure, she's burned down her share of gyms and schools, but she's my little girl. She likes ice skating and she has a pig named Mr. Gordo. And she has a somewhat weird fixation on cookies. Does that sound like someone who would plot against her own father." Hank said, quickly defending his daughter. No matter what, his faith in his two little girls was the best thing he had going in his life. Not wanting anyone to even shed question on them, he shot each member in the office an angry look.

Seeing his defense of Buffy, Angel slightly relented in his intimidation. It was obvious that Hank adored both his daughters, no matter how blind he was to their true lives. Being able to smell the truth on him helped too, thanks to his enhanced vampire smell.

"Fine. So your daughter didn't plot against you. Why don't you tell us about this past apocalypse instead?" Angel said, still leaning on the arms of Hank's chair, trapping him.

"I don't really know that much. I don't know why everyone wants to know about something that already happened."

"Oh, maybe because it might happen again?" Gunn sarcastically speculated.

"Look, all I know is that this really big demon was supposed to rise but didn't. I don't know what stopped it. All I actually know about it, is that the demon was supposed to have the ability to see some great warrior."

"Great warrior?"

"Yeah, I think the phrase went something like, '_the purest guardian to the mouth of hell shall be sent a guardian of love through whose angelic wings a blindingly power shall emerge to the vessel only the gift of sight shall see and upon a message for the end of days shall arise.' _" Hank said, delivering his prophetic quote.

"Say what?" Gunn asked in a low-tone, mystified as to the meaning.

Fred, deciphering parts of the phrase, quickly looked at Angel in concern.

Angel, realizing the phrase was of a prophecy for Buffy, seemed frozen in place.

Gunn, not hearing any response to his question, quickly looked at Fred. Then, seeing her gaze focused solely on Angel, also looked at him. Seeing him frozen in place, Gunn suddenly frowned and tried to recall what Hank had just said. Stepping forward, he nudged the man with his crossbow and ordered, "Say it again."

"All right, but I don't know why you want to even hear this. The demon didn't rise, so why go over it?"

"Because I said so!" Gunn ordered.

Sighing in resignation, Hank repeated the prophecy, "_the purest guardian to the mouth of hell shall be sent a guardian of love through whose angelic wings a blindingly power shall emerge to the vessel only the gift of sight shall see and upon a message for the end of days shall arise." _

"Angel, what does that mean?" Fred asked in concern, stepping forward to lay a hand on his shoulder. Gasping, she felt how tight his shoulder muscles were from his tension.

"Angel? Your name is Angel?" Hank suddenly frowned, realizing he didn't know any of their names.

Jumping into action, Angel strode from the office and slammed the door shut only to start pacing the lobby of his hotel.

Sharing a worried look, Fred followed with Gunn trailing behind only after issuing a warning of "stay" to Hank.

"Angel…that apocalypse that 'didn't happen' actually happened, didn't it?" Fred asked, dreading the answer.

Not stopping his pacing, Angel could only mutter, "It's about Buffy. That phrase or message or whatever the hell it is, is about Buffy!"

"Whoa, buddy, why jump to that suddenly alarming and possibly not-at-all-correct assumption?" Gunn said, hoping to bring some sense into his extremely agitated boss, who he had never seen this agitated before even when Connor had been taken into a hell dimension.

" 'Mouth of hell.' 'Purest slayer.' Those phrases right there point to Buffy. She's the longest living slayer to the hellmouth, which is in Sunnydale." Angel responded, still pacing from his agitation.

"Okay…uh, how about the rest of it?"

" 'Guardian of love.' 'Angelic wings.' That has to be me? Right?" Angel stopped suddenly to raise anguished eyes to his friends. "I mean, Angel…angelic. Makes sense, doesn't it? I love her. I mean, I've never stopped." He seemed almost frantic in his questions, not wanting to think of someone else's love who could bring about such a prophecy, not for Buffy...his Buffy. But at Fred's next words, he suddenly stopped as if being drenched by freezing water.

"But what about Cordelia?" Fred asked quietly, thinking of Angel's love for their missing friend and co-worker.

"Cordelia…" Angel murmured, suddenly remembering his longest friend, another he had come to love, one who was missing.

"Yeah, Cordelia as in our friend who is still missing. I think maybe she might warrant more concern that a phrase that might be about Buffy. And I'm emphasizing the word 'might' because we don't have a clue what it could mean." Gunn said, again trying to push some logic into his friend's head.

"We know that whatever he knows in there, is important enough to have Wolfram & Hart want it. And I think it's pretty damn important when it's referring to Buffy and possibly me." Angel ground out, growling in anger, only seeing how his true love might be in danger.

Sharing an alarmed look, Fred and Gunn seemed to step back from Angel's anger.

Looking at them, Angel could sense their fear. He also understood why they were alarmed by his actions. Realizing he was acting foolishly, he tried to appeal to his friend's by saying, "Look, it's just that…she's had to deal with so much in her life. I don't want Wolfram & Hart going after her now. I don't want them messing up her life and ruining her."

"Like they ruined Darla?" Gunn asked sincerely, starting to understand some of Angel's reaction.

"It's not about Darla. It's about Buffy. I don't know what I'd do….I don't know what I'd do if I lost her again." Angel admitted, realizing that he still had hope of being with her again, realizing that he still loved her so much that she was the world to him, realizing that she was still the reason why he lived and fought in this world.

Abruptly sitting down, he cradled his head in his hands.

Now sharing completely confused looks, both Gunn and Fred sat on each side.

"I still love her." Angel said quietly, almost as if he was talking to himself. Continuing he said, "I still love her. I thought…I thought I had moved on. I'll always love her, but I thought I had accepted it. I mean, with Connor and then Cordelia, I thought that Buffy was behind me. I can't be with her. The curse, all the reasons why I left in the first place still apply and even more so now. But, she's the reason why I'm here. She's the reason why I fight."

"Angel, my man, sometimes it's hard to let go of your first love." Gunn tried to placate him.

"No, Gunn, no. It's not like that with Buffy. 'Strong is fighting.' Those were her words. I'm here, in this world, because of her. I should be in hell from what I'd done. But I'm not. I'm here…because of her." Angel sounded almost mystified at his own words. But he was only mystified at the sudden re-realization of how true his words were. Somewhere over the past few years, he had forgotten.

Suddenly he felt so much frustration, that he jumped up and cried out, "Why am I here? If I'm supposed to be with her, why am I here? Was I supposed to be with her all this time? She might not have had to die before. I could've stopped all the pain she went through last year if I had stayed by her side. But I didn't! I didn't! Why?"

But Fred and Gunn didn't have the answer for him. They didn't know what to say to him that would make sense or even begin to answer so many deeply rooted questions he had buried deep inside of him. But, behind him came the answer.

"Because if you hadn't, then we wouldn't be who we are today." Buffy said, showing all the wisdom she had from fighting for so many years and suffering for so long in this world, _for_ this world. Continuing, she said calmly, "Where we are at the end, is who we're supposed to be. And if you had stayed with me, then I wouldn't be who I am. I might not have Dawn in my life. You might not have Connor in your life.

You can't question things, Angel. You can't question why we are, who we are. I mean, I'm the Slayer. Do you think I haven't questioned why I was Chosen. I sure wish I hadn't been, but if I hadn't been called then I wouldn't have met you. I wouldn't have Dawn in my life.

The only thing we can do is just keep…keeping. Keep fighting, keep living, keep breathing. I learned that last year. It gets better if you just keep going. And somewhere, down the end, you might realize a few things of why you went through what you went through."

"Buffy." Angel breathed, feeling overwhelmed at the realization of how deep his feelings were still for her and the other areas in his life, namely Cordelia and Connor. "Buffy, I--" But he was stopped as she walked forward and placed her fingers over his lips, halting whatever he was about to say. Looking firmly in his eyes, she said again, "We are who we are, Angel. I don't want to hear anything in regards of you being sorry or questioning past actions. I mean it! I'm just me right now and you're just you. You have your life and I have my life. And you can't just start questioning that. If you do, then that means everything in our life is up for debate. Everything, even the love we had and the love that we still have" She said quietly, looking up into his eyes with tears starting in her own. Then, to get a grip on her emotions, she tried to lighten the atmosphere by saying, "If you start questioning everything then Buffy won't be a happy Buffy. She'll be a very head-achy, confused, and lost Buffy. And she's never fun."

Smiling suddenly, Angel just wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her tightly into his embrace, he whispered only for her to hear, "I still love you. With all my being, I still love you."

But Buffy could only nestle her head into his chest, to hide the tears falling onto her cheeks from his words.

Fred and Gunn, who had sat quietly during their confrontation, couldn't help but smile tenderly at each other. Clasping their hands together, Fred leaned her own head against his shoulder and smiled in happiness.

But the loving atmosphere was shattered as a voice from the office asked in stupefaction, "Buffy?"

Bringing her eyes up sharply, she asked, "Daddy?"

Striding forward quickly, Hank moved to pull his daughter from the man's embrace. But, Buffy, not realizing his intent was only to help her quickly backed away, from him and Angel. Raising stricken eyes, she cried out, "What are you doing?"

"Buffy, I only meant to…Buffy, you should stay away from this man. He's dangerous."

"What?" She could only manage, still confused from all the upset of hearing Angel's proclamation. Not being able to fully register that Angel was originally going to question her father about what he knew of an apocalypse, she could only look at her father like he had grown two heads…which wasn't all that unusual on a hellmouth.

Then remembering that Angel was going to take over like a normal case, she suddenly realized that her father was probably the most confused by seeing his 'normal' daughter in the arms of a stranger who had questioned him about apocalypses and demons.

"Oh." Was all she could mutter, regarding the situation.

Not understanding what was racing through his oldest daughter's head, Hank only could see the main objective. And that was to get his daughter away from the extremely scary man who had been putting the moves on her, from what he had seen. Reaching and grabbing ahold of Buffy's arm, he tried to drag her out of the hotel. But was quickly stopped by the man's quiet comment of, "Buffy." Where, in reaction, his daughter dug in her heels and shrugged out of her father's grasp.

"Wait. Dad, just…wait."

But not wanting to hear what she had to say, Hank only wanted his daughter as far away as possible from this hotel and these people, the people that represented a world he didn't want Buffy and Dawn a part of.

"Buffy, you need to go home…right now. I have some business with these nice folks, but you need to go. For your own good, Buffy, you need to go."

Raising her voice, Buffy tried to get through to her father's reasoning, "Dad. I know these people."

At this, Hank drew up short. Frowning and not understanding, he could only mutter, "What?"

"I know these people." Buffy patiently said again, knowing how confused her father must be.

"What? You mean, you hired these people?" Hank was trying to understand, but slowly.

Seeing a quick way to avoid telling her father the truth about her life, Buffy quickly jumped on it by saying, "Yes, dad. I hired these people to find you. They specialize in…other worldly…things."

"But Buffy--" Hank protested, even though he didn't really know what he was protesting.

"Dad." Buffy raised a hand for his attention. "You were taken by demons. I know what Dawn said she saw. That means that the police probably wouldn't have known what to do, so I hired these guys."

"But…why was he hugging you? He's very scary, that one." Hank said, trying to appeal to his daughter, still wanting her to stay away from him as much as possible.

Frowning slightly, not knowing how to fully cover that one, Buffy said quickly, "Uh…he was…comforting me. Yeah! He was comforting me, because…I was sad. Very sad!" She quickly nodded, hoping to strengthen her story.

"But, Buffy--" Hank said again.

"No, dad, you should uh, tell these nice folks all you know. Why you were kidnapped and so forth because then we can go home. Oh! Priscilla. Don't you want to see your 'Prissy'?" Buffy said, hoping to appeal to any motives for him to get away from Angel and her world.

At his daughter's mention of his fiancé, Hank was wracked with guilt from lying, again, to his daughters. Then realizing Dawn, he gasped, "Dawn!"

Frowning at the odd way of her father's thought processes, Buffy could only ask, "What? Dawn? Dawn what?"

"Dawn! She was hurt when those demons came to get me. Where is your sister? You said she thought they were demons who took me."

"Dawn…is fine. She's safe." Buffy only said, not fully able to contemplate her father's next action.

"Oh, that's good. I knew you'd take care of her. You always do, Buffy." Hank smiled, placated temporarily. Then realizing he still didn't want his eldest daughter around these people, around the world he wanted hidden from her, he spoke again, "But maybe you should go check on her? You never know, the demons might have found her again."

Frowning as her head slowly moved downwards in her confusion, Buffy muttered, "Dad! Dawn is safe. I know this. Why are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Oh, Buffy. It's just that…there's a world out there, that I had hoped to protect you from." Hank said, starting to realize that his attempts to shelter his daughter wouldn't work. Trying to think of the best way to break the news of a scary, under-belly world to her he gently started with, "Buffy, there are…things in this world. Things that go 'bump in the night.'"

"Really?" Buffy said, knowing what he was trying to break to her, but still unwilling to tell him her secret.

"Yes. I had hoped to keep this from you, but now I see that I can't. You've grown up, Buffy. You're not a little girl any longer."

"No, sorry, dad. I'm not a little girl any longer." Buffy agreed with him, playing along, knowing she would be laughing about this later with Xander.

"There are…beings in this world. Beings that I'd wished you would never know about."

"Beings? Like…?" Buffy prompted, looking to her father as if she was confused and slowly trying to process what he was saying.

"Beings like demons. Like the ones who had taken me before."

"Ooo..kay." Buffy said slowly, feigning confusion.

"Buffy, I don't really know how to say this but…these demons, that are evil, they have a tendency to…go about setting off certain events that might endanger us all."

"What do you mean? 'Endanger us all.' What does that mean?"

"I don't know how to put this nicely, but many demons try to bring about the end of the world."

"What?" Buffy asked, looking astonished and almost frightened.

Moving forward to quickly try and reassure his daughter, Hank said again, "Don't worry honey. They, rarely succeed. I mean, hello, world still here."

"Are…are you talking about Armageddon?" Buffy asked with a slight waiver in her voice.

Nodding sympathetically, Hank could only say, "Yes, honey. Apocalypses occur frequently. Or, at least, many try to succeed in apocalypses."

"But…what does that have to do with those demons and with you?"

"Well, Buffy, I found out some information about an apocalypse last year. I've been on the run ever since. It seems a lot of people want to know what I know."

"What?" This time Buffy truly was confused.

"That's how I met Prissy, honey. She saved me from demons one day. Well, one day and pretty much every day since then. She fights demons and vampires."

"Vampires!" Buffy cried, looking horrified again.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I had hoped to keep all this from you, but yes, vampires are real. Although, I highly doubt Dracula is real."

"D-dracula?" Buffy stuttered.

"Oh, it's okay. He doesn't exist. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Did you say that Priscilla fights these things?"

"Yes, Buffy, she does. She is a great woman. She has protected me upon many an occasion."

"But…how? Do they have like, super powers or something?"

"Well, some might. But I think most of them are just really strong. Don't get me wrong, Prissy isn't the Slayer or anything, but she's really good at fighting. She was taught early as a child. She was actually trained because she might have been called to be the Slayer."

"Slayer?" Buffy frowned deeply, being thrown from hearing that word coming from her father's mouth.

"The Vampire Slayer, honey. Catch up."

"That whata whater?" Buffy was truly confounded, even though she knew what a slayer was, because duh! She was the slayer.

"The vampire slayer." Hank spoke slowly so his daughter could comprehend this, "There's one girl, chosen in all the world with the strength and speed to kill vampires and stop their evil deeds. Or at least I think that's how the saying goes."

"And this one girl in all the world was supposed to be Priscilla?"

Frowning, Hank tried to clarify without confusing his daughter even more, "No, honey. There are lots of girls in the world who might be called as the Slayer, but only one girl is the Slayer. Only when she dies will the next slayer be called."

"Um…okay." Buffy could only mutter.

Seeing Buffy at a loss, Angel stepped in to ask, "Hank, where's Priscilla? We need that scroll."

Looking at him indignantly, Hank cried, "I already told you. I don't know. I just told her to head out, get as far away as possible. She was going to try and get in touch with me when she was safe."

Hearing this, Angel felt intense anger boil up. It might have come from the intense emotions of realizing the depth of his love for Buffy again or it might have been from the mere impatience of a demon, but Angel suddenly whipped an arm around Buffy and pulled her tight against his chest, while barring her neck to him. Growling and showing his vampire face, he ordered, "You know, Hank? I'm not buying anymore of your crap. Telling your fiancé to just skip town with a scroll that everyone is trying to kill you for? I don't think even you are that stupid, considering that you're still alive a year after running. You either tell us everything and _now _or your little girl, here, is going to bite it."

Buffy, trusting Angel and knowing he'd rather die himself than hurt her, just stood still willing her father to stop playing games.

Hank, feeling absolute terror wash over him…again, looked around for help but only saw resolved faces on the other two.

Whispering in dread, Hank said, "You would let him, wouldn't you?" He condemned Gunn and Fred. Then seeing Angel's face lower to Buffy's neck, Hank cried, "Okay, okay, I'll tell you. Just…let her go, please. She's my daughter."

Shaking his head, Angel said with a laughter sounding more like Angelus, "I don't think so. You tell all, right now, or you're precious here is my next meal. Believe me, she'd make a fine entrée." Then, still seeing a note of hesitation, Angel slowly lowered his head and dipped the tips of his fangs into Buffy's neck.

Crying out, more from the intimacy than from the pain, Buffy couldn't stop herself from suddenly clutching the back of his head.

Thankfully, Hank misread the cry from his baby and stepped forward with a pleading hand outstretched. Saying with an anguished cry, Hank could feel tears start to fall in the horror of seeing his daughter die, "Please…please."

Angel, finally seeing the surrender in Hank's eyes, let his face shift back to his human form. But, instead of letting Buffy go as Hank wanted, he shoved her towards Gunn. Then stalking slowly towards Hank, he commanded, "Let's hear it. Everything."

Gunn, who had wrapped an hand around Buffy's forearm, pushed her into a nearby chair and took the dagger that Fred offered up. Holding it to Buffy's throat for the appearance for Hank, leaned in and said, "I'm really sorry. And I really hope you don't kick my ass after this."

But Buffy didn't respond, only having her attention focused on what her father knew.

Slowly Hank started to unravel all that he knew to the group. Speaking out, he started, "All right. I didn't lie before in the office. I really did meet Prissy a year ago when she saved me from demons. And she really has been protecting the scroll ever since. And what I said before about Prissy being trained because she might have been the Slayer, was true also.

But what I haven't said yet is that she didn't just happen upon me being attacked. She was the one who was supposed to protect the scroll in the first place. I guess that in her family, the duty of protecting that scroll has been passed down from generations in the females. When her mother died, her elder sister protected it, and when she died, Prissy took over. They all had been trained specially for that soul purpose. The fact that Prissy also might have been a Slayer just added an extra bonus in her abilities."

"So if she was supposed to protect it, how did you end up with it? And how is it that you still have it?" Angel asked intently.

"Well, I think it was just by pure chance that I picked it up. My friend and I had had a few drinks and so we were all pretty nice and toasted when we got the tour of the castle. Prissy had been under attack just moments before and she was out in the back courtyard fighting a whole slew of demons, when we walked into the room.

I don't know why I took the scroll, exactly. I mean, there isn't anything remarkable about it or it wasn't on display or anything. It was actually one scroll in a pile of all these other scrolls. I just wanted a keepsake of the castle and when we heard shouting, I just grabbed the first one I got ahold of. Then we took off and ran out of there.

Later, when Prissy tracked me down and after saving my life, she explained to me about the scroll. I tried to give it back to her, but she wouldn't take it back."

"Are you trying to tell us that a girl, who all the other ladies in her family were sworn to protect that scroll and had all died, leaving her to protect it wouldn't take it back? When you nicely offered it?"Gunn scoffed in disbelief.

"That's the thing. She said the scroll had been in that castle for so long that the mere chance that I, a mortal human, had gotten in out must mean something. She refused to take it back because she said that I was _meant_ to take the scroll. But she doesn't know why and frankly, neither do I. It's just been a burden ever since." Hank said wearily, but yet thankful at finally having the burden off his shoulders.

"So where's Priscilla now?" Fred asked this time, from her stance next to Gunn and Buffy.

Letting out a weary sigh, Hank suddenly felt that unwanted burden settle back on his shoulders. Looking up, he spoke in an anguished voice again, "She's taken it to the true Slayer."

"What?" Buffy cried out in shock, forgetting her pretense of a scared hostage.

Angel also gave a start at this and shot a frown towards her, but more from panic and concern for Buffy than anything. Hank, seeing the frown, misread it as a threatening gesture and turned a panicked glance towards her, "Buffy, don't say anything. You might aggravate them."

Then remembering her acting role, Buffy looked down and stuttered out in fright, "S-sorry."

Renewing the train of thought, Angel prompted, "She took it to the Slayer? And where would that be?"

Heaving another sigh, Hank pressed on, "The Slayer lives in Sunnydale." Then looking at his daughter apologetically, he tried to plead for her forgiveness, knowing what he had to say wouldn't go over well, "I'm sorry, Buffy. The Slayer lives in Sunnydale because that's where the hellmouth is."

"What?" Buffy could only say in shock from hearing her father know the true origins of Sunnydale.

"Why do you think I never visited or hardly visited? I fought your mother so hard to not go there, but she was adamant. And you know how your mother is when she's decided something. She's like a bull terrier with it's last bone.

But, then I found out that the Slayer also lived in Sunnydale and I relaxed some. I figured you'd be safe with her there. I'm really sorry, Buffy. I wanted to protect you from this all, but now it seems I can't."

"Why would Prissy take the scroll to the Slayer?" Fred frowned, bringing them back to the conversation at hand.

"Because it was foretold that when the new carrier of the scroll would be separated from it, the protector would relinquish her role to the true Guardian. That's the Slayer."

"And that's a bad thing?" Gunn said, trying to gauge the sadness in the man's voice.

"Yes, it is. It's a very bad thing."

"And this would be why?" Gunn said again.

"Because it was also foretold that when the scroll would be set into the hands of the one it prophesizes about, the end of days would be set in motion. And _that _is a very bad thing for everyone. Because 'end of days' doesn't sound like it has a happy ending."

"So why doesn't Prissy just run with it? Why doesn't she just take it back to the castle and protect it?" Buffy asked anxiously, not wanting the end of days to happen because she touched this thing.

Hank, shot her an exasperated glare. "Buffy! This isn't any of your concern. We wouldn't like the nice people to harm either of us, now would we?"

But, Buffy, having run out of patience playing her role, just shrugged Gunn away with his dagger. Standing up, she quickly stalked towards her father. "Dad, this is more important than our lives. These people are good people and can help us. They can help this 'end of day's' you're talking about."

Hank, recognizing the old rebellion in his eldest daughter cut Angel a worried look. But, upon not seeing any threat on his face, decided that his daughter had gotten lucky with the world by finding 'nice captors.' What were the chances of that?

"She has a point, Hank. Why doesn't Prissy just take the scroll back to the castle if she knows what is foretold?" Angel asked, just as intent on the answers as Buffy.

"Because she knows that if she does, it'll be fruitless. When the scroll left that castle, it wasn't protected anymore. Along the protector, there were certain mystical elements in that castle that protected it. Now that it's gone, all those mystical barriers don't exist anymore. It's like they just went _poof!_ when the reason of their being left.

If she took that scroll back, it would be just her protecting it with all the bad guys knowing where to look. That was another reason why she went on the run with me. But now that people who are as powerful as Wolfram & Hart know about the scroll, the only one strong enough to protect it is the Slayer."

"But why does everyone want this scroll? I don't get that. If, when it touches the hands of the Slayer and the end of the days start in motion, why are people going after this and just pushing this thing into the very hands we don't want it in?" Gunn said, confused.

Hearing the valid question, all were silent as they waited for Hank's answer. Who, in turn, seemed even more reluctant than all the other times in answering a question. Finally, after receiving threatening glares from everyone the room, gulped and said, "Well…remember the prophecy I told you before? In the scroll, it continues."

"And says what?" Angel tensely ordered, growling.

"It says _'If the sacred words are unreceived then the vessel of power and right will not receive the gift taken from within and the message will be untold for the end of days, the gift of sight will be used for the most evil of deeds"'_

"Well, that doesn't sound good." Gunn simply stated.

Hearing this, Buffy raised alarmed eyes to Angel. "Angel, she's going to be unprotected on the hellmouth."

"I know." He quietly agreed, knowing that Buffy didn't need to be comforted or sheltered from the hard reality.

"Maybe I could call Xander. He can pick her up and bring her here." Buffy suggested, frantically looking for an answer.

Nodding, Angel agreed. "That's a good idea. Call him and then we can try and meet them half way. The sooner we get that scroll in your hands, the better."

As Buffy quickly dashed to the phone and Angel to the weapons cabinet, Hank just looked dumbfounded.

"What?"

But he was ignored as Angel ordered Gunn and Fred, "Arm yourself and grab anything you'll need to survive. We don't know where this could take us and we might be gone for awhile."

Nodding, Fred ran upstairs to pack a quick bag while Gunn started packing a weapons bag.

While Angel started to pick out weapons for himself and Buffy he heard her get ahold of Xander on the phone.

"Xander, it's me. Listen, I need you to do something. There's a woman coming to Sunnydale and she's looking for the Slayer. She has something of the apocalypse importance. Get her in your car and turn it this way. We'll meet you half way."

After a few more statements, she quickly yelled into the phone before hanging up, "Bring your cell phone and a charger!"

Then redialing, she asked for Dawn, "Dawn. Stay where you are. I might have to head our of town for a little bit. Something apocalypt-y has come up."

After hanging up for the second time, she turned to Fred who had run down from their room.

"What about food? More like, food in the blood sense?" Buffy asked, thinking of Angel.

Angel, hearing the question, threw over his shoulder as he dashed upstairs to pack a bag, "Fred. There's a cooler in the dining room."

Seeing his girlfriend dash in that direction, Gunn turned towards Buffy. "What about you? Won't you need clothes?"

"I brought a bag with me. Angel had told me I could stay here before." Buffy answered. Crossing to the bag of weapons, she noted the ones Angel had picked out. With an approving grin, she saw that he still knew what she liked. Then, remembering her father, she looked up at him.

Seeing a perplexed expression, she said, "Dad. Why don't you stay here? No one will hurt you if you're in Angel's hotel."

"Buffy. I don't understand this. Why are you going after Prissy? Why did you have that friend of yours meet her? I mean, I don't understand any of this." Hank cried out, remembering that Angel was a vampire and his daughter seemed to know him very well with their recent interactions.

At the end of his question, Fred and Angel had both returned. Seeing the inevitable confession, Fred and Gunn grabbed their bags and cooler of food. Also understanding, Angel grabbed the other weapons bag, plus his bag of clothes, and Buffy's bag. While the three A.I. members waited to leave, Buffy stepped forward and took hold of her father's hands. Looking him straight in the eyes, she answered, "Because I'm the Slayer, Dad. And I have to go and get that scroll."

"What?..but…no. No!" He cried out in denial, knowing what kind of life his daughter must have if her words were true.

Sending anguished eyes to Angel, she wanted to stay and comfort her father but knowing there was no time, she quickly said, "Dad. I was called when you and mom were going through the divorce. The Slayer moved to Sunnydale when I did because _I'm_ the Slayer. Prissy is going there to meet the Slayer and I'm not there. We have to go. I'm sorry." She gave his hands a quick squeeze before turning and sweeping out the door with Angel, Gunn, and Fred.

Later, speeding out of Los Angeles, Angel sent a concerned look towards Buffy.

With him behind the wheel, Fred and Gunn were sitting together in the back seat, leaving Buffy to curl against the front passenger door. So far no one had said a word since leaving the hotel. Fred and Gunn had remained quiet more because they didn't know what to say to one who had the weight of the world on her shoulders right now and had just revealed the truth of her existence to her father. Angel, knowing that Buffy needed some space, had remained silent also.

Seeing the concerned look in his friends' faces, he finally ventured by saying, "Buffy." But anything more he might have said was cut off by her soft words.

"Do you know what my mom said when I first told her?" She asked on a tone of calmness, but Angel could hear the pain underneath.

"No." He answered quietly, recalling that they had never spoken of her mother's reaction. There had been too much happening going on between the two of them, at the time.

"It was the night that I killed you." She continued on, now revealing a bone weariness in her voice.

At her words, Fred let out a shocked gasp.

"She told me that if I left the house to not come back."

"But you left anyway." Angel said, knowing the rest of the story.

"Yeah." Buffy said, turning and wiping a tear from her cheek to look at him. "I lost you that night."

Looking at him with now-stricken eyes and letting the tears fall freely, she continued, "I lost you. I lost my mom. I almost lost Dawn. I'm finally starting to get better almost two years later when a Key was sent to me. I was supposed to protect her with my life. Now, this time I'm the one going to the thing I'll have to protect."

Reaching a hand across, Angel just took her hand in his. Stroking her hand, he tried to comfort her anyway he could.

After a few moments of silence, Buffy gave a shaky smile and said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Angel asked quietly.

"For being you. I've missed that. You listened to me without reminding me that I'm the Slayer. That I'll save the day and that you'll be there with me." Buffy said, not being able to keep some of the bitterness from her voice, thinking back to how the rest of her friends look at her with trusting eyes. Thinking back to how they don't like to admit that she's human also.

Angel, knowing what she meant, said, "They mean well. They love you, in their way. And they try to help."

"I know. It's just nice…talking to you again." Buffy smiled again at him, before turning to look out the window.

In the back, Fred and Gunn shared a solemn look as their respect for this slip of a girl grew. Leaning down, Gunn kissed the top of Fred's head before she turned and leaned against him. Feeling safe in his embrace, she drifted off to sleep.

Buffy woke to Angel shaking her arm. Sitting up, she realized she had fallen asleep. Turning, she asked a bit groggily, "Are we there yet?" Then after a few beats, "Wait. Do we know where we're going?"

"Xander called while you were sleeping. He said to meet them here. Come on, there's a hotel that we got a room in." Angel said, reaching back and grabbing his bag along with hers. Gunn had already taken in the rest.

As they walked into the room, Buffy was surprised at the space in the room. Apparently, Angel liked his space everywhere including hotel rooms.

Seeing her eyes widen, he explained, "I figure we should have plenty of room with six people staying here."

But not saying anything, Buffy just gave him a slight grin before heading towards the bathroom.

After the door closed, Gunn shot a worried look towards his boss.

"What's the plan for when this Prissy and the scroll get here?"

"We'll wait until they actually get here. But, ultimately, this is Buffy's deal. We'll do what she says."

Not usually seeing their boss adhere to someone else's orders, Gunn and Fred were both slightly shocked. Remembering when Angel had gone through his soul dilemma when Darla had been resurrected, Gunn recalled when Angel had stepped back and let Wesley take over. But even then, Angel had been the most qualified for dishing out orders and concocting plans.

Hearing knocking on the door, Fred turned and opened the door. Xander and a slender blonde woman quickly walked in. Seeing Angel, Xander gave him a nod in greeting.

"Angel."

"Xander."

Before any more introductions could be made, the bathroom door opened and Buffy walked out. Seeing Xander, she gave a slight wave and smile. But Xander just dismissed them away and crossed the room to give her a hug.

Whispering into her ear, he said, "I didn't say anything. I just explained that I was told to take her to the Slayer. I figured maybe you wanted to tell her, I wasn't sure." He pulled back and gave her a hesitant smile.

Turning, Buffy regarded Priscilla again. Walking forward, she reluctantly started, "Hi, Priscilla. You might want to sit down…for this."

But Priscilla shook her head and said simply, "I know, Buffy. It's not hard to figure out."

"You do?" Buffy said, slightly relieved.

Nodding, Priscilla clarified, "You know the Slayer. This must be the Slayer." Crossing to Fred, she held out her hand and said in respect and awe, "It is truly an honor to meet you. This is the moment that my family had lived for so long. My life is in your hands."

Taken aback, Fred could only sputter, "Oh! Uh…I'm…"

"I'm the Slayer." Buffy spoke, with her arms crossed. As Priscilla gave her a startled look, she continued with a frown, "And, seriously, how is it that you fell for my dad?"

"Oh….I…" This time it was Priscilla who was lost for words.

Intentionally misreading the reason for her speechlessness, Buffy added, "It's okay. I think my mom had the same reaction, of course, it took an entire divorce before she came to her senses."

But this only served to confuse the woman even more. "You're the Slayer? But you're Hank's daughter."

"Sadly, yes." Buffy waited patiently for the rest of the questions.

"But Hank didn't--"

"Nope, he didn't know. Neither did my mom until two years after their divorce."

"Oh. I see." Priscilla said, sitting down slowly and clearly not having everything fully sunk in yet.

Dismissing the woman for the instant, Xander spoke up. "Buffy, here's the scroll. I found her in a cemetery. She figured she'd run into the Slayer there. Then we came here." As he handed the scroll to Buffy, Angel quickly snatched it before it could touch her hands.

Nodding her understanding at his actions, Buffy replied, "Thanks Xander. We'll have Angel take care of it for now."

"Ookay." Xander said slowly, "But there's another thing. Giles called. Willow's coming back early."

"What? When? What did he say?"

"He didn't say much. He just said that they both felt it was important for Willow to come early and so she is."

"Oh. Okay." Buffy frowned at this new information, not really sure what she felt about having her best friend who had gone away to heal come back early.

"Uh, Buffy." Xander said again, reproachfully, "I don't mean to come at you with all this, but…where's Dawn?"

"She's fine. She's safe."

Nodding his head in question, he asked, "Where?"

"She's with a friend. In L.A." Buffy said shortly.

"Okay, but usually that means Angel. And he's here, so who else do you know there?" Xander asked again, being more confused than questioning her.

"Xander. I used to live there. I had an entire life there for 15 years. I might know some people." Buffy said on a final note.

Seeing her turn from him, Xander answered back feeling a little bit embarrassed, "Okay. Sorry, I was just concerned for Dawn."

Then looking at the rest in the hotel room, he asked the question they had all been wondering. "Um…I don't mean to question you or anything…again, but what's the plan now? I mean, who is this lady and why is this scroll so important?"

Sighing, Buffy moved to look out one of the windows. Replying over her shoulder, "I don't know. The scroll says something important in regards to me and the end of days. Bottom line, I'm not touching that thing until I absolutely have to. That's all I know for now."

Turning around to the group, she indicated Angel. "Do you have any ideas?"

Straightening from his leaning stance against the wall, he looked at Gunn and Fred and said, "Las Vegas."

Both Buffy and Xander said simultaneously, "Huh?"

"I can't believe we're in Las Vegas! How exciting is that?" Fred squealed, sitting between Angel and Gunn in the front seat while Buffy and Priscilla occupied the back. After deciding to leave for Las Vegas, Buffy explained to Xander that she wanted him back in Sunnydale. Mainly for being there when Willow arrived, but also to try and keep an eye over the hellmouth. After further explanation of what the prophecy said regarding herself, Xander also agreed that she shouldn't protect the scroll over the hellmouth.

But, now she couldn't help but smile thinking to what Xander's reaction would have been to Las Vegas. Making a mental note to sometime take a vacation to Las Vegas with the Scooby gang, she realized she had missed most of the conversation going on between the A.I. team members. Seeing Angel gaze into the mirror, she knew he was looking back at her. Even though, she couldn't see his image she did smile to reassure him.

Ever since leaving the hotel, Buffy and Priscilla had remained quiet. But, Buffy had been aware of Priscilla sending her multiple surreptitious glances. After sensing another look, Buffy finally burst out, "What?"

"What?" Priscilla asked in a surprised reaction to the outburst, then settling down she gave a slight smile. "I'm sorry. I just am surprised that you're the Slayer. I mean, you're Hank's daughter for one. And another, you're so small. You're the great thing that's going to protect the scroll? Looking at you, I can't help but think that maybe I should be the one to protect it."

"You are still protecting it, remember? That's why you refused to either go back to Sunnydale or to L.A. You would hardly take a step away from the damn scroll, which by the way I don't appreciate because you were a little too close to Angel's ass for my comfort." Buffy ground out, forgetting the other occupants in the car. Then, catching the bemused looks, she said a bit sheepishly, "I mean…who would want her that close to anyone's ass. It doesn't have to be Angel's specifically, but hello! she's my father's fiancé. Eww."

Smiling sympathetically, Fred agreed, "I hear you, Buffy. If Charles were the one carrying the scroll, I wouldn't want her that close to him either. Hopefully Lorne can help us. You and Angel can sing and then he can read your souls."

"Uh, yeah. Still not sure on the whole singing-soul-reading demon thingy you guys have going on." Buffy said unsure.

"Oh no. Lorne's great! He doesn't use his power for evil, he's a good demon. And he's part of our team. Just the other day he was telling us to take care of Fluffy."

Angel shot her a quick frown, "Who's Fluffy?"

Looking still confused, Fred answered, "I wasn't really sure. I think he was just using slang for…you. Maybe it's a Las Vegas term."

"You usually call Angel 'Fluffy?'" Buffy couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

Turning back to her, Gunn smirked back, "I wouldn't say anything…Mr. Gordo."

At hearing this ribbing, Buffy first felt complete shock, but after a few beats she finally let out a snort of laughter. Then grinning broadly, she looked accusatory towards Angel, "Who told you about Mr. Gordo? Because I'm not the one who's had actual conversations with the pig."

"I wasn't talking to him. I was just talking to myself and holding him. You just happened to walk in at the wrong time. Besides, I didn't say anything. It was your father." Angel grinned back, taking delight at the shared camaraderie between some of his family from L.A. and Buffy.

"Yeah…right." Buffy said disbelieving, but still grinning. It felt good to have something to smile about. Ever since hearing about the prophecy with the scroll, she had been tensed. Especially because she had suspicions part of it had to do with Angel also.

"So where is this place that Lorne is showing at?" Gunn asked.

"Um…well I think there was a mistake, because according to the name here it's a rather big-time showy place. Wouldn't you think a green-skinned, red horned, demon would want to lay low?" Fred asked.

But, Buffy, hearing the description shot forward, "Did you say 'red-horned'? I don't really like horns."

"We'll remember that when we see him. Maybe we'll just ask him to remove his horns, Ms. I'm-the-professional-demon-slayer-of-the-world." Gunn said sarcastically.

Looking at him, Buffy caught the teasing smile before replying back in a jovial note, "I'm sorry. I just went through a phase where I thought I was going to grow horns. Ever since then, hornsbad!" She shook her head and making a disgusted expression.

Before she could reminisce on other memories from that time, Fred turned in her excitedness, "Oh, Buffy, you'll love Lorne. You really will. He's the nicest guy ever. And he'll absolutely adore you." Fred couldn't contain her smile.

"We'll see." Buffy could only manage, but started again as Fred let out another squeal.

Pointing towards a larger than life billboard, she yelled, "Oh my gosh! That's him. That's Lorne." On it was a face, up close and personal, photograph of Lorne, smiling with red horns and all.

"He looks…" Buffy said weakly, trying to think optimistically because after all he was a friend of Angel's.

"…very green." Priscilla finished, also never having met a good demon.

"I can't believe he just ignored us." Fred cried, walking into the gambling room after they had just seen Lorne's show. Continuing she said, "I mean, he just walked right by us and asked that guy on the next table to sing."

"Yeah, must be hard to see us all the way from his high pedestal. It's easy to forget the little people when you make it big." Gunn said, sounding bitter and hurt also.

"Oh, Charles. It'll be okay. Angel will get in to see him. Let's go and get us some winnings while we wait." Fred tried to cheer him up.

"Do you mind…if I would partake with you?" Priscilla asked quietly, having not said much the entire drive and during the show.

"Sure, that'd be great." Fred said warmly, trying to make the other woman feel welcome. As the three of them walked to the tables, Buffy looked at Angel.

"What?"

"What?" Angel asked, looking down in surprise at her question.

"You have the face. The 'something' face. What's the what?" She asked again.

"It's nothing."

"Angel."

"It's just…he just ignored us. I don't understand that. That's not like him."

"Okay. Let's go see him, then." Buffy said simply. Taking his hand, she led him towards the room they had seen Lorne enter. But, upon growing nearer, they were stopped by some guards. Holding a hand up, one of them approached saying, "You can't go any further. I'm sorry, folks, but the demon isn't seeing anymore visitors for the night."

Smiling coyly, Buffy said, "Is it just you and your friends over there?"

Looking at her suspiciously, the guard still couldn't help himself from responding to her flirtations.

"Yes, it is. Maybe you could keep us company?" He flirted back, while shooting the dark-haired man behind her a glare.

"Good." Buffy said before shooting a hand up and knocking the guard unconscious. Before his body could even fall to the ground, she and Angel had rushed forward to quickly take care of the rest. Opening the door, they rushed in at the same time that Lorne jumped out from a corner, yielding a two-by-four.

"AHHH!"

"AH!" Yelling back, Buffy raised her hand in reflex but was quickly stopped as Angel, with vampire reflexes, caught her hand just before she hit the demon.

Shooting an apologetic look towards him, she turned to the green-skinned demon, "Sorry. My bad. Reflex." Giving him an uncertain smile, she watched while Lorne hunched over, feigning a heart attack motion.

"Man, Angel. Next time you decide to scare the beheading, body-filleting life of me, send a telegram ahead of time. I don't know if I could take that again."

"Sorry, Lorne." Angle gave him a smile in return, feeling good about seeing his friend once again.

"Oh well. I guess it was in all with good intentions right? But I have to say, you and little blonde cupie doll here- not what I expected." Lorne said, regaining his ever-cheerful charm, smiling widely at the souled vampire.

"Look, I hate to break this heartfelt reunion, but we have to run. And I mean, run. My guess is that those guards out there weren't there to keep adoring, scantily-clad, fans away." Buffy said, motioning towards the door.

"Oh, the little missy is correct. Angel, we have to get out of here and I mean by four months ago." Lorne quickly agreed, looking nervously toward the door.

"Okay. We'll go to the car. Buffy, go out and get the others." But Buffy had other intentions, holding up her hand.

"Angel. Cell phone. Use it." She said simply, turning and looking for some weapons knowing they'll need them.

"I like her." Lorne said, under his breath to Angel, watching the little blonde scanning his room efficiently.

"Gunn, it's Angel. We have Lorne. Meet us at the car." Angel quickly instructed before hanging up. Turning and accepting a weapon Buffy handed to him, he looked to Lorne, "How do we get out of here?"

Motioning towards the door they had just walked through, "That's my only enter and exit. They had me under big-time guard here. No way would they risk it with a second door."

"Fine." Both Angel and Buffy said at the same time, simultaneously moving forward with weapons gripped in their hands.

Opening the door slowly, Buffy went out first. Walking down the hallway, she started to whistle hoping to distract any guards coming. As they rounded a second corner, they were met with ten guards, but the whistling hadn't helped. Before Angel could even make a move to help, Buffy had them all on the ground unconscious. Looking at her, he admonished, "It's not fun that way."

"Yeah, well, I had some tension to relieve." Buffy returned, both with deadpan expressions.

Behind them, Lorne could only widen his eyes in amazement. Besides Angel, he had never seen anyone move with that much grace and speed. But then again, recalling the name Angel had referred to her, he realized there was probably a lot about this little blonde that he had yet to find out.

Silently, they stalked through the hallways following Lorne's instructions as finally they came to a clearing onto the parking lot. Spying Gunn and the rest next to Angel's car, Buffy pointed them out and took off running. Whereas Angel followed easily, Lorne had a harder time. Noting that the green-skinned demon was slower, Buffy veered back and ran at his side, while Angel sped ahead to take position behind the wheel. Looking up, he spied a gigantic blue-skinned demon with horns running down his entire back, heading their way.

"Buffy." Angel yelled to alert her of the danger.

Immediately seeing the demon, Buffy again, just changed directions. Running in a wide half circle, while Lorne ran straight to the car, Buffy ran to meet the demon. Running, she yelled for Angel holding her hand out. Angel, knowing what she wanted, quickly grabbed a dagger from the car seat and threw it in the air. Buffy, noting the arch of the dagger, jumped in the air and grabbed it mid-air. As she caught the dagger, she brought her hand down into the neck of the blue-skinned demon. Not being quick enough to dodge the dagger, the demon fell abruptly to the ground, dead. As Buffy completed her jump and landed on the ground, she quickly turned and dived for the car as Angel was already speeding away.

Pulling herself into the front seat, Buffy couldn't help but groan slightly. Angel, mistaking the sound for pain, looked with alarm towards her.

"Are you okay?"

Catching on, Buffy quickly answered, "Yeah. I'm fine…it's just that I left that dagger in him. There goes a perfectly good dagger."

"Oh man. That was _nice_. I'm glad you're on our team" Gunn couldn't help but exclaim. He had never seen anything like it. Yeah, Angel would pull out some impressive moves, but Gunn was still in awe by the blonde sitting in the front seat. Along with his amazement were Fred and Priscilla. Lorne had already had an inkling, witnessing the blonde take down ten guards before Angel could even take one step.

"Buffy. That was pretty impressive." Priscilla said this time, rethinking her earlier doubts of Buffy being able to fully protect the scroll.

Waving a hand, Buffy just quipped, "Oh. No big. That's why I get paid the big bucks."

"Wow. I mean, I know you're the Slayer, but wow." Fred could only manage.

Even Angel was wowed by the show. Smiling, sideways towards her, he commented, "You've gotten better. A lot better."

Returning his smile, she answered, "Yeah, well, you kind of have to going against a god."

"Uh…I hate to break up this adoring-warm-fuzzy-circle, but I don't think that demon was after me." Lorne broke in, looking a little contrite thinking back to the ones that kept guard over him.

"Oh. Well, that means he was probably after me." Buffy said, thinking of the scroll. Then looking at Angel, she said, "And that means, it's started."

Pulling into the Hyperion Hotel, Gunn and Fred were the first to eagerly race for the door. Priscilla, after a long look towards Angel and Buffy, was the next to enter. Lorne, standing next to Angel, took a deep breath. Turning with a smile to the two, he said, "Oh, there's that horrendous smell again of smog and greed in L.A. It's good to be back."

Watching Lorne enter the hotel, Angel halted Buffy's progress and instead pulled her into his arms.

Returning his hug, she asked against his chest, "What's this for?" Looking up, she met his gaze.

"Nothing, really. We just haven't had a chance to really talk. You know, about the prophecy, your father, Willow, where Dawn is, even Cordy, and you and me." He said quietly.

"About you and me?" Buffy asked gently, holding her breath in.

Striding forward, Angel pulled Buffy with him until they were sitting on one of the benches in the courtyard. Sitting first, he pulled her into his lap, still holding onto her hand. Wrapping his other arm around her, he repeated, "We haven't talked. And I wanted to talk, before we went in there and are accosted by your father or whoever else is in there."

"I know. I'm sorry." She said with a slight frown, relaxing into his arms.

"Buffy, it's not about you being sorry. You can't be sorry for things that happen to the both of us. That's not fair, to you and to me."

"Angel, I know that there's a lot going on. But, before we discuss anything, I wanted to say first that it means so much to me to have you helping me right now. I mean, I probably could've dealt okay if things had been different. But the way things are, thanks for your help."

Shaking his head, he said, "Buffy, I'm not going anywhere. And you know that."

Sighing, she couldn't help but feel relieved at his words. "I know. I just, I mean, I would understand if I went to Sunnydale and you stayed here. I mean, we're not in each other's lives anymore." She trailed off, looking intently at his lips who had seemed to become closer during her words. Then realizing that they had moved closer, she looked in Angel's eyes. Seeing the darkening of desire, she moaned slightly.

Hearing her moan, Angel moved forward quickly and captured her lips. As the kiss deepened, both started to feel the arousal humming in their bodies. Buffy, rotated until she was straddling him while opening her mouth for his tongue. Feeling it slip inside, she moaned again. Arching against him, they became lost in the pleasures of being each other again.

After a little bit, Angel finally managed the strength to pull himself away from her. Setting her next to him, he unsteadily stood up.

Looking up, Buffy understood his faultiness because she was herself, experiencing the case of the dizzies and weak-bones. Croaking out in a choked voice, she said, "Oh man. We haven't done that for awhile."

"No, no we haven't." Angel said, still unsteady but only in his voice.

"Not really sure if that was a good thing or not." Then looking again at Angel, she relented, "Okay, that was definitely a good thing, but smart, not so sure."

Feeling a bit more steadier, Angel moved to sit next to her again.

Smiling his way, she said, "I'm sorry, Angel. That probably isn't going to be helping us. At least not in this new apocalypse."

Reaching, he clasped his hand with hers again, "Buffy, you don't have to apologize for that. But, having said that, maybe we should discuss some of the other things?"

"Right, the business things." Buffy said, nodding, but only wanting to be kissing him again.

"The prophecy, Buffy. Maybe we should start there?" Angel asked.

"Right, that darn prophecy. You know, there are those random times when you want a prophecy around, but when you actually have one, it really…sucks." Buffy said, sounding like the 16 year old he had known.

"Buffy."

"Okay, how about we not talk about the prophecy right now? I mean, we know it talks of me and of you…" She trailed off in question.

"Yes, it talks of me too." Angel reaffirmed her suspicions. " 'Guardian of love with angelic wings.' I think it's safe to say that means me."

"So…does that mean you're really going to be with me in this?" Buffy asked, afraid to still be hopeful no matter what he had said contrary.

"Yes, Buffy. I'm in this with you, to the end. I'm yours."

"Um, are we talking business-wise or personal-wise because truthfully, sometimes it's hard to keep those divided." Buffy said from personal experience.

"Both." Angel answered firmly. "I love you, Buffy. With this prophecy and everything, I don't think I have the strength to leave you again."

"Good thing my best friend's an uuber-powerful witch." Buffy said hopefully.

Leaning back, he smiled in return, "Good thing."

When Fred and Gunn had entered the hotel earlier, they had been greeted with an empty lobby. But seeing a light peeking underneath the doors leading into the kitchen, they edged closer. Nearing, they could detect the aromas of cooking from inside. But not remembering they had left Hank, Buffy's father, alone in the hotel, they proceeded with caution. Looking at each other in confusion, Fred whispered, "Who breaks into a hotel and cooks?"

"I don't know. Someone stealing bake-ware?" Gunn said back, not really caring. With the entire time working for a vampire, he'd seen a lot and wasn't fazed by much.

Priscilla, having entered behind the couple, saw them edge closer to the kitchen doors, hunched over with weapons at hand. Swiftly walking around them, she swept open the door and cried out, "Hank!"

Realizing their forgetfulness, both Fred and Gunn stopped and looked at each other. But before Fred could say anything, Gunn said sternly, "Not a word. To anyone."

Inside the kitchen, they saw Hank encircle his fiancé and twirl her around the room. Crying out in joy, he said, "Prissy. Oh my Prissy. I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again."

Setting her down, he drew back and regarded her with a wide smile. Framing her face, he leaned in and was met in a heartfelt kiss.

Fred and Gunn slowly backed away and turned to enter the lobby once again. Nearing the front desk as Lorne was coming down, Fred smiled again at Lorne.

"Lorne, I'm so glad you're back. Aren't you glad to be back?"

Smiling at her fondly, the demon said, "Oh pumpkins, how could I not be? Oh! You guys still have my Seabreeze here. I'm so touched."

Saying with delight, Fred replied, "Yeah. We originally kept it because with all the upset of Cordy and Angel missing, we just forgot. But, then after awhile, we just couldn't bare to part with it. It was like we had a little something of you here."

"Say, speaking of Cordy, what are we going to do?" Gunn said, picking up from Fred's statement, promptly coming down from their happy cloud and dragging the other two with.

"Oh, right." Fred said, now glumly.

"Oh." Lorne was right with her in the glum mode. As the three stood there in silence, not knowing what to even suggest or say about finding Cordelia, around the corner came the happily reunited couple.

Hank, seeing Lorne, gave a sudden shriek from shock. Pulling Priscilla quickly behind him, he stood to protect her. Waving a threatening hand in front of him, he cried out, "Get away from us, demon. Or I will let loose the legendary scroll protector. She knows how to kill demons with one touch."

Scoffing at the contradiction between words and action, Priscilla said calmly, "Hank. He's a good demon. And he's a friend of Angel's."

"The scary man who put the moves on my daughter? Say, where are they?" Hank asked, scanning the lobby and office.

"Check your air of 'nobility' at the door of the kitchen where I can smell your true talents lay. Your daughter and that 'scary man' you refer to, are outside having a long-awaited chat. I wouldn't recommend interfering a vampire and slayer." Lorne said, turning and pouring himself a drink.

Watching him, Gunn smirked, "Isn't it a little early? You've been back a whole, what two minutes?"

Thinking of his statement, Lorne looked at his Seabreeze for a few moments. Then, as he reached for a larger glass, he said, "You're right. This calls for a bigger drink."

Seeing the Seabreeze, Hank immediately perked up while forgetting his caution towards the demon. "Say, is that Seabreeze? That would compliment my entrée dish, perfectly."

Turning and giving him a bright smile, Lorne said, "Well, a man after my oddly-placed heart. I see a fellow lover of the fine food and drink. Say, how do you feel about the musical stylings of Chantal Kreviasuk?"

As Buffy and Angel entered the hotel, holding hands, they were greeted with the sight of Hank with his arm around Priscilla, Lorne smiling widely recanting a story from Las Vegas, and Gunn with his arm around Fred. Both stopped to smile at the sight. For a second, they looked like a group of friends laughing together over shared stories. Not at all like the reality of the hardships the group had suffered together in the past and in the future.

Walking forward, Buffy quietly called, "Dad."

Looking up, Hank gave his daughter a slightly guarded smile while moving forward to meet his daughter with his arms open. Returning the hug, Buffy pulled back after a few beats. Wanting to immediately go to Angel's side for his support, she instead held herself erect in front of her father. Hugging herself in self-protection, she looked at her father guardedly.

But it seemed that neither knew what to say to the other. Finally, it seemed Priscilla had had enough of the silence and promptly pushed Hank forward.

"Hey!" He cried, looking back into his fiancé and seeing a resolved face. Nodding towards Buffy, she clearly expressed her wishes for the father to say something.

If things hadn't been as strained as they were, Buffy would've smiled at the sight. It seemed that Priscilla had come out of her shell the second she had returned back to her fiance's side.

"Buffy." Hank started, trying to do what was expected of him but failing when he could only say her name. Looking up, he cleared his throat, "Buffy, I…"

Taking pity on her father, Buffy said wryly, "It's all right, dad. You don't have to say anything." Then turning, she said over her shoulder moving into the office, "I should probably call and check on Dawn."

Closing the door behind her, she sat down and tried to compose herself before dialing the number. Buffy didn't want to admit it, but she had been nervous meeting her father again. This was because she was seeing him as the Slayer. Remembering the hurtful words thrown around by both herself and her mother when she had first found out, she hadn't expected Hank's reaction to be any better. But the lack of reaction hurt the most. It was another sign that her father really didn't love her.

"Lo?" A carefree voice asked on the other line. Smiling into the receiver she replied, "It's me."

"Ah. You want the pipsqueak huh? Here…PIPSQUEAK!"

Then after a few rustling sounds, Buffy heard her sister, "Hello?"

"Dawnie, it's me."

"Buffy. I thought you were just going to go and check on dad. That was three days ago."

"I know. I'm sorry, Dawn. When I showed up, one thing led to another and pretty soon we were all on a mad dash out of town for an apocalypse. But we're back now."

"Um…okay. Are you going to come and get me now?"

But, Buffy was interrupted as the phone was snatched from Dawn's fingers. Then after hearing it fall on the floor, Buffy winced from the sound and pulled it from her ear for a second. Hearing the phone picked up again, she brought it back to her ear but still ready to pull it away again.

"Nah, don't worry. I'll bring her to you. Just tell me where to drive."

After giving directions, Buffy frowned down at the phone. Not wanting to think about _that_ inevitable confrontation coming, she found herself rooted in the chair. Looking out the door, she could see the group talking but with Angel throwing concerned glances her way every other second.

Sighing, she stood up and walked back out.

"Is Dawn okay?" Hank asked, showing concern.

"Yeah. She is on her way here, but if she makes it within the next hour or the next millennium is really the question you should be asking."

Frowning at her, Angel remembered the curt way Buffy had originally told Xander that Dawn was safe. He had wondered at the time why she didn't want to expose who Dawn was with, and this only intensified with her last statement.

"So, uh, I guess you can go. Now, dad." Buffy said, slightly impatient for her father to leave the hotel.

"Actually, Buffy, I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you and Dawn tonight. I think, since Priscilla has now been officially relieved of her duty to the Scroll, we're still going to stay and settle here. I'd very much like it if you and Dawn would still live with us."

Buffy couldn't believe what she saying. Sputtering in amazement, "What? Dad, I'm the Slayer. You can't possibly want me moving in with you."

"Actually, I was more thinking of Dawn."

But this was met with absolute silence. Even Priscilla hadn't been aware of the change of Hank's heart. Lorne drained his drink. Fred gasped in shock again. Gunn cut alarmed eyes towards Angel. And Angel stood at full alert, knowing how this comment would cut Buffy.

Finally, she choked out, "What?"

"I just think that Dawn would be safer with me, with us." Hank said, tightening his arm around Priscilla.

"You want to take Dawn away from me?" Buffy asked slowly, feeling the anger still pooling.

"Buffy, you're the Slayer. That can't be a stable environment for Dawn. She needs parents who will be there for her, not off fighting demons or being attacked by demons."

"You're right. She does need parents. Where have you been?" Buffy said dangerously.

However, Hank seemed to be unaffected by her anger and proceeded without caution, "Exactly. Your mother is gone. And now that my life on the run has ended, I can step in and fulfill that role."

"No." Buffy said with icy calm.

"Buffy, I know that this isn't easy for you, but--"

"Isn't easy for me? Isn't _easy_ for me?! Do you have _any _idea what I have done for her. How much I love her?" Buffy said, letting the tip of her anger start to show.

Hank, taken aback by her anger, pressed on. "I know that you love her. That you two have gone through a lot together. But, Buffy, Dawn will have a chance at a normal life with us, with me and Priscilla."

"Where were you all those years ago? Dawn cried for days the first time you bailed on us. Mom constantly made up excuses and sent gifts to us in your name. She never knew that I knew, but I did. Dawn probably did too, but didn't have the heart to tell her.

You call us here, to L.A. and announce that you're suddenly getting married. That you want us to move back and be this happy family. Well, it doesn't work that way. And now, now that you know I'm the Slayer you're trying to take the _only _person I have. She has been the only one who hasn't left me, who has loved me unconditionally.

I don't care if she'll have a normal life with you. Want to know why? Because I know that in the end, she will be more loved and more taken care of living with me in one day, than she will with you for the rest of her life."

Staring coldly at her father, she continued with rage barely being controlled, "You will leave. Now. Before I forget that I'm the Slayer and start to think that _I'm_ just a normal girl."

"Buffy…" Priscilla tried, but Buffy cut her off with a chilling glare.

Not seeing her father making a move to leave, Buffy was too close to wreaking physical havoc on him. Knowing she had to get out of there and fast, she turned and grabbing a stake, threw over her shoulder, "I'm going patrolling."

Watching Buffy storm out, Angel was torn between following her and staying behind. Glancing at Lorne with indecision, the green-skinned confidant smiled graciously, "Leave her be, big guy. She just needs some time to sort through her emotions right now."

Knowing that if anyone might know more than himself, it would be Lorne since he could read people's souls and emotions. Taking his advice, Angel relaxed slightly and looked at the expectant faces around the desk.

"What?"

"We're wondering what the plan is. I mean, we got the scroll thingy, we got Lorne, who hasn't read you or Buffy yet. Now, after witnessing a domestic dispute, we're left with a mightily pissed off Slayer stalking off into the streets and the two responsible still hanging around and not looking like they're going to follow the warning to leave." Gunn said, summing the emotion-wreaking events of the past few days.

Giving him support, Fred added, "Yeah, Angel. I mean we finally got you back and then this all happened. We still need to find Cordy, yet. Not to mention…Connor."

Understanding their feelings of being overwhelmed, Angel said, "I know. It's a lot to take in. But, now that we have the scroll I figure we can go on with life normally. I mean, all we need to do is protect it, right?"

"Yeah, against the thousands of evil doers who want it." Fred said sarcastically, knowing they wouldn't be able to go with life as usual. No matter what, the prophecy spoke of Buffy and Angel. Right there, that meant their world was never going to be like before. Fred had a feeling that the events written about on the scroll hadn't even started to transpire. For the millionth time it felt like over the previous months, she wished Cordy and Wesley were here also. All of them together were strong and could handle anything that came at them.

"I know." Angel, sighed warily, not knowing what to do himself. He didn't even want to focus on the emotions going on inside him regarding locating Cordelia and protecting Buffy. But, knowing that Buffy could protect herself, he resolved to go with the next plan of action, finding Cordelia. Looking up, "I'm going to go see Wesley. Ask him what he knows about Cordelia. If Buffy shows up wanting to know where I went, give her my cell number. In the mean time, try and research some more about the scroll. Find out all that Priscilla knows. Try not to let Buffy kill her dad."

Getting out of the hotel was all that Buffy could focus on. She needed to get away from her father. She couldn't believe the audacity of him. Saying that Dawn would be better off without her, away from her. How many times did a girl need to die for her sister to prove she'd protect her no matter what?

But underneath the anger and hurt, lay the real reason for Buffy's rage. Knowing that what her father said was true. Not wanting to admit it herself, Buffy knew that Dawn would indeed have a normal life living with Hank and Priscilla. Albeit, that Priscilla probably wouldn't be the normal step-mother since she came from a maternal legacy of those protecting the scroll. But, nonetheless, now that Hank and Priscilla's life weren't in danger they did have the chance to settle down for a better life. Settling in L.A. was a lot closer than somewhere else in the world.

Slowly starting to calm down and be able to breathe more normally, Buffy wandered the streets. Picking up an uneasiness, she hurried ahead. Turning the corner into a back alley, she saw the reason for her unsettledness. Slowly walking forward, she was greeted with the image of 20 vampires stalking in a circle around a lone boy. Drawing nearer, she was able to pick up some of what was being said.

"You've been an annoyance for the last time, boy."

"Yeah? I believe that's what your lackeys said the last time they tried something." The boy snarled back, even though he was alarmed about the numbers. Twenty to one didn't predict a positive ending, for him anyways. Taking a defensive stance, he glanced over his shoulders to watch the vampires behind him as well as those all around him.

"I learned from my mistake. Only sending seven vampires after you was foolish. But this time, you have no chance."

"Oh, I don't know. I'm thinking the odds just went against you." Spoke up a voice from behind them. Whirling around, they were greeted with the sight of a small blonde, smiling smugly.

Recognizing the vampire leader, Buffy was thrown for old memories. Back when she had first been called, there had been a vampire master just coming into power. But, before being able to kill him, Buffy and her mother had packed and headed for Sunnydale. Now, seven years later, Buffy was slightly alarmed at seeing him still alive. Apparently he had stayed under the radar of Angel, which meant he was not only powerful, dangerous, but also cunning.

"Marcus, I thought you'd be dead by now." Buffy continued, knowing he'd recognized her also.

"Slayer! I thought _you'd_ be dead by now." Marcus taunted, restocking the situation. If she were still alive, then that meant she was powerful and even more dangerous than before when she was at Hemery. Perking up at the memory, he couldn't help but comment, "I never got to congratulate you on the gym burning. That was a brilliant move. Even though it cost me about 20 of my best men."

At this, Buffy smiled briefly, "Thanks. Although you don't know how hard it was to get back into a school with _that_ on my record."

"I've heard a lot of rumors about you over the years. Killing the Master, taking on Drusilla, Spike, and Angelus, and what was the last one? Oh right, having your own best friend turn on you, the witch. I've to say, it was pretty exciting hearing that Angelus had turned again. You don't know how many vampires were heading to Sunnydale. I mean, he's legendary."

"Yeah. Too bad I killed him."

"I heard that one too. What was it, the Powers that Be brought him back? That's messed up, man." Marcus sounded sorrowful.

"Speaking of…I'm surprised he hasn't killed you yet, Marcus. You've been in L.A. the whole time since I left?"

"I've been around. When you left town, it was paradise here for awhile. Then your boyfriend moved here three years later and things all shot to hell again. But, now he's gone again and voila, L.A.'s a walking buffet for us. Thanks by the way if you were the reason behind that."

"Actually, the reason for that would be standing right in front of you." Buffy said, indicating the boy who she figured to be Connor, Angel's son.

"What?" Marcus said in surprise, looking over the boy again. "You took out Angelus?"

Looking warily between the blonde called Buffy and the vampire called Marcus, Connor wasn't sure what to make of the conversation. In his experience, you didn't generally have extensive dialogues with vampires. But, once his father had been mentioned, Connor had been listening with avid interest. Not knowing what a Slayer was, Connor was even more confused. But hearing that she had killed twenty vampires, he guessed she would be on his side.

"Yeah, I didn't kill him though." He answered tersely.

"Actually, Marcus, Angel's back in town." Buffy mentioned, seeming to be uncaring about the rest of the vampires. However, all the while she had noticed one by one starting to edge away slowly. Realizing that if the fight didn't start soon, some of them would get away and in the mood she was, the more she could kill the better.

Still smiling at Marcus, she quipped, "But that's the least of your worries right now." Then, Buffy neatly plunged her arm backwards, staking the vampire who was trying to sneak behind her. Turning, she staked two more vampires within a second before any of the others could make a move. As their dust settled, Marcus lunged forward, growling at the Slayer.

Connor, who had watched in amazement as the blonde easily dusted three vampires within two seconds, jumped to action also. Seeing the lead vampire head off with the Slayer, Connor brought his fist up and punched a vampire against the head. As that vampire was knocked down, Connor flipped his body up in the air, reaching underneath his pant leg for a stake. As his body came back down, he plunged his arm sideways and staked a vampire. Then twisting, he brought the stake down onto the vampire still on the ground. Looking up and taking stock again, he saw that Slayer had already dusted their leader. She was in the process of fighting four vampires, who had circled around her.

Standing with her hands on her hips, she just smiled at them. "Oh come on, guys. You don't really think you'll win?"

Before they could even return her taunt, she reached and staked one. Then sweeping her leg out from underneath her, she neatly tripped two more. Twisting her body up, she kicked off with her other leg and struck the fourth vampire. Landing in the middle, she staked one after another. Standing up and brushing the dust off her clothes, she saw that the other vampires were running off. Twirling the stake in her hand, she threw it with deadly precision into the back of a vampire.

Not having any more stakes or weapons to throw, she turned and regarded the boy.

"You're Connor right?" She asked him, who was regarding her with caution as one predator to another.

Nodding, "Yeah. And you're…Slayer?"

Letting a short laugh out, she corrected, "Nope. That's just what I do. I'm the Vampire Slayer."

"And you kill vampires?"

"Yep. Henceforth, _vampire_ _slay-er, _it's sort of in the name."

"You know Angelus?" He asked, looking her up and down, not knowing still what made a vampire slayer so special, but figuring she had some special speed and strength from the show he saw.

"Angel. I know Angel. Well, I guess I know Angelus too." She said, turning to leave.

Trailing after her, he asked, "How do you know Angel?"

"I dated him." Came the short reply. Buffy knew she could make it easy on him and just stop to explain everything, but knowing that he was the one who had put Angel on the bottom of the ocean for three months, she wasn't feeling generous towards the boy. But remembering that this was the guy who had saved Dawn when they originally came to L.A., she turned and regarded him again.

Holding up a hand, she said, "Look, I know who you are and what you are. You're Angel's son, and you put him in the ocean. For that reason, I don't really like you. But, a few days ago, you saved my sister from some vampires. And for Dawn, I'm saying, 'Thank you.'"

"You're Dawn's sister?"

"Yeah. The one and only, or at least I hope." Buffy frowned, thinking about the possibility of Hank and Priscilla having kids. "Look, I should be getting back. It was…an experience meeting you, Connor." Then, she took off running, not wanting to talk to Angel's son any longer than needed.

As she was turning the corner into another street, Buffy realized that she had gotten farther from the hotel than she had expected. Slowing to a walk, she felt a tingling in the pit of her stomach. Recognizing that feeling as the sensation she always had whenever Angel was near, she hurried along. Catching sight of him ahead, she followed not wanting to call out into the silence of the street. Recognizing that Angel was on the hunt for someone was another reason why she didn't call out.

Seeing him duck into the sewers, Buffy made a pained face. Not wanting to get into another sewer talk, she was reluctant to follow. But, curiosity piqued, she still pushed on. However, once in the sewer, Angel moved a lot faster than her. After taking a few wrong turns, she finally heard his voice in the distance. Recognizing the one he was talking to, she hurried closer.

"That's all the information I found on her, Angel."

"I didn't realize you had done your own research. Thanks for this."

"I followed the trail until it ended. To be truthful, I don't think you're going to find Cordelia."

"You don't?" Angel said quietly in a heartbroken voice. Hearing this, Buffy stopped short. She realized she hadn't heard that tone in regards to others from him. It was how he used to talk to her or about her. It made her feel loved, and now hearing him speak of Cordelia in the same tone, Buffy suddenly felt as if she had been gut punched, by a bulldozer.

Pushing past her pain, Buffy was able to make out the end of the conversation, "Wesley, I just want you to know that as far as I'm concerned, we're all right again."

Looking at him with jaded eyes, Wesley just nodded knowing that it wasn't just the fact that Angel was now okay with him, but that there were a lot of other issues standing in the way of him returning to Angel Investigations. As Angel turned to leave, he suddenly stopped halfway. Seeing the alerted look on his face, Wesley questioned, "Angel?"

Then a few beats later, "Buffy?" Angel called out into the darkness of the sewer.

Remarkably, Wesley watched as the blonde emerged from where Angel had come from earlier.

Smiling ruefully at the two, she could only say, "Sorry. I got the 'tingly' up there and saw you were headed somewhere. Figured maybe you'd want back-up or help or something. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, just thought it was a…private talk." Turning, she greeted, "Wesley."

"Buffy." He was still shocked at seeing the slayer here, in the sewers, in Los Angeles.

"Well, you're looking good. All rugged and…not watcher-ish."

"Thanks…uh, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, that. Scroll. Prophecy. Me." Then after a few moments, "Angel."

"I see?" Wesley clearly didn't. Then seeing the rest of his group heading out, he turned and gave the two another nod before saying his excuses. Retreating down the sewer, Wesley couldn't help but feel alarm at seeing Buffy back in Angel's life. Knowing that the only reason why the slayer would be here had to be apocalyptic or something just as bad, Wesley made a mental decision to find out what Lilah might know.

Watching Wesley leave, Buffy turned and glanced at Angel's profile who seemed to be lost in thought. Taking a step forward, she made to follow Wesley's exit but was stopped as Angel's hand quickly shot out and grabbed her elbow. Looking up in surprise, she asked, "Angel?"

"I smell Connor."

"Oh. Okay, eew." Buffy said with feigning a disgusting face.

"You saw Connor? On your patrol?"

"Yeah…uh, he was about to be attacked by a cadre of vampires. It was actually a vamp I knew when I went to Hemery. I was surprised to see him still alive, but don't worry, he's not now." Buffy said simply. Looking up, she saw the concern in his eyes. "Connor's fine. Besides, from what I hear, the kid can handle himself."

"That's good. Thanks for helping him."

"Sorta my job." Buffy said lightly, as they both turned and started walking back to the street. Then, not really wanting to have this conversation, Buffy asked reluctantly, "You were asking about Cordelia?"

"Hmmm." Angel said, noncommittal, focused more on the information, getting back to the hotel, and Connor.

Seeing that he was lost in thought, Buffy felt a pang of hurt wondering if he was thinking of Cordelia. Seeing that he wasn't about to open up about his emotions for her, Buffy finally bluntly asked, "Do you love her?"

Drawing up shortly at this question, Angel asked in shock, "What?"

"Do you love her?" Buffy repeated, more quietly than the first time.

"Um…"

"Do you love her?" The third time, Buffy asked even more quietly, already knowing the answer. Swallowing painfully, "You do, don't you? I could tell from your voice when Wesley said he didn't think you'd find her."

"Oh." Angel let out an unnecessary breath, not knowing how to explain this to Buffy.

"Angel, the less you say, the worse it feels." Buffy prompted.

"It's not…I mean…I don't…I do…It was awhile ago." Angel said, flustered.

"You love her though, right?" It was costing her so much to ask this.

"Yes." Angel asked softly.

"And she's missing?"

"Yes."

"Did she know before she went missing?" The pain was almost unbearable now.

"Uh…we were going to meet to tell each other, but then the ocean thing with Connor and something happened with her that night too." Angel tried to explain, knowing how much this was hurting her.

"Oh."

Seeing the anguish in her eyes, he swore. Rushing forward, he grabbed her elbow again as she moved to run away from him. Seeing that she had tears running down her the side of her face, he gently started to wipe them away. Framing her face and tilting it upwards, he said softly, "I love you, Buffy. Yes, I love Cordelia, but it's always been you. It's just…before there wasn't a chance with you and now…it seems like there is. _You're_ my heart. You are my soul. Nothing and no one can touch that. You're the perfect bliss for me. I don't know if Cordy could ever touch that, truthfully."

"I'm sorry." Angel was confused by her comment. Then she continued, "I'm sorry that you had the chance to be with someone and it was ruined. That she was taken from you." Buffy could understand the pain of the situation, because her love had also been taken from her, by himself, by his curse.

Pulling her into his arms, he could only be amazed at the purity of her heart. Sighing deeply, he just held her tighter against him.

They had been silent on the drive back to the hotel ever since the omissions in the sewer. Walking back into the hotel, Angel and Buffy were once again holding hands. But, seeing Fred, Gunn, and Lorne Buffy realized that Cordy had been in his life more than she ever had and pulled her hand away. Seeing Hank and Priscilla still there, she stalked forward, "I thought I told you to leave?"

Facing off against his daughter, Hank said boldly, "I will, but I want to see Dawn first. Make sure she's okay."

"Fine, but then you go." Buffy said, turning away as Hank spoke to her back, "I still mean what I said before, Buffy. I want Dawn to live with us. She'd have a normal life. You know that, Buffy." But he was met with silence as Buffy just stood and crossed her arms.

Hank, seeing Dawn and a familiar boy, walk into the hotel cried out, "Dawnie!" But Dawn, seeing the tension in her sister's face, ignored him and went straight to her.

"Buffy?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm okay. Go give your dad a hug." Dawn noticed that Buffy hadn't referred to him as their dad, or just dad, but 'your dad.' Crossing to her father, she let him pull her in for a tight hug.

Then, as recognition clicked into Hank's mind, he cried out again but this time in outrage, "I can't believe that you were just lecturing me about taking care of Dawn when you let her stay with him. A hood-rat barely able to take care of himself, much less my daughter."

Whirling, Buffy glanced at the doors and seeing Pike, she readily defended him, "He is perfectly able taking care of Dawn, for the little time she was here. He has fought right beside me against vampires. He was the only one to help me back in Hemery when everyone else just condemned me."

"But you let her stay with him? Really, what kind of role model is he?"

"Excuse me, but I needed someone that Wolfram & Hart wouldn't think of that could still handle themselves in a fight. We didn't have a lot of time once we found out about the Scroll and your precious fiancé." Buffy shot back.

Pike, not taking offence, ambled down into the hotel. Seeing Angel, he inclined his head. "Hey there."

Angel, reassessing the boy after Hank's identification, tried to recall any memories of him when Buffy had been first called. He had watched when she was first called and fought her first vampire, but he had headed towards Sunnydale to get ready for her arrival before she had the 'gym burning down' incident. Not remembering this boy, he wasn't sure of what to make of him. Especially because Pike gave off the impression that he would be more at home living out of a van on some beach, than protecting a teenage girl against demons. But Buffy seemed sure in her claims. Not answering the boy, Angel moved towards the rest of the AI crew. Figuring that Buffy would be hashing this out with her father, he pulled out the file Wesley had given him. This way, they wouldn't have an abject audience over a very personal dispute.

"This is what Wesley had on Cordelia. He thinks that she's on another plane."

"Another plane?" Gunn asked, looking slightly alarmed, but he wasn't sure if it was due to the prospect of where Cordy was or the fact that there was a domestic battle brewing behind them.

"Yeah. He followed the trail, but he says that it just disappears. Lorne, any thoughts?"

"I'm thinking we shouldn't ever try to take that sister of hers away. That's one sure way to ignite battle inferno in blondie." Lorne replied, not paying any attention to their little meeting.

"About Cordelia being on another plane." Angel ground out in irritation.

"Oh! Oh. Another plane?" Lorne seemed perplexed.

Pike, still standing in the entryway, just sat in the middle of the steps. Buffy, Dawn, and her father were engaged in their argument. He didn't know any of the others by the desk, where they looked to be in their own conversation. He figured he should stay put just in case.

Buffy had shown up suddenly a few days ago with sister in tow. He had actually been surprised that she had found him. He had done a bit of traveling. Plus, it had been almost six years since he last saw her. When she had moved to Sunnydale, he thought he'd never see her again. But she had stayed in L.A. her first summer and they had hung out a few times. Buffy had never seemed to have her heart in it though. He could tell that she had problems bothering her from back in Sunnydale. The second summer had been another thing in itself. She hadn't sought him out, they had just run into each other by accident. But, noting the lost look and level of pain in her eyes, he had tried to be there for her. Buffy hadn't wanted anything to do with him though. Which was fine, Pike wasn't one to hang around when not wanted. He had better things to do, like playing his guitar or riding his bike. Surfing was another activity.

But, Buffy _had _shown up. With Dawn instructed to sit and be good, Buffy and Pike had sat and talked for awhile. They both caught each other up on their lives. Needless to say, she had a lot more to say and most of her stories weren't easy to hear. But, he had promised to watch over Dawn for awhile when she went to check on her father. She didn't want to upset Dawn or her father when she had gone to some ex's place. He didn't really know all that was going on and truthfully he didn't really care. He had developed feelings for Buffy a long time ago back at Hemery, but when she moved it had been the end of them. He wanted to travel and get away from the business of vampires. But he still cared for the girl and this automatically transferred to her sister. Although he was glad Buffy had finally called, letting them know she was back in town. Seeing Buffy walk out into the back courtyard with Hank, Dawn, and some other blonde following, Pike just shrugged and sat down.

Realizing that another girl, a pretty brunette, had entered the hotel, he stood up in greeting. Giving her a smile, "Hey there."

With a very confused and frightened expression, she said back, "Hi."

"So who are you?" Pike asked lazily.

"Who are you?" She shot back, frowning in consternation.

"I'm Pike."

"Weird name." She just commented, then looking around, "Do you know any of these people?"

Giving a shrug, "No. I know some people out there." He said, pointing towards the courtyard doors.

"Oh."

"You know any of these people?"

"No, and I'm slightly alarmed by that."

"What's your name?"

"I don't know, but _definitely_ not Pike." Condemnation in her voice.

"Oh." Pike said on a new note with some alarm in it. He wasn't really interested getting to know someone with amnesia. They tended to generate more problems and worries he didn't need.

Hearing this, the girl took offence, "What do you mean by that? 'Oh'" She imitated the way he had spoken the word, but with an exaggerated annoying tint.

"Nothing."

"Excuse me, but you definitely meant something by that." She cried outraged, yet still quiet not wanting to draw attention to herself.

"It's nothing. It's just that, people not knowing who they are…not really my forte."

"And what exactly is your 'forte?'" She still said, feeling contrite this boy didn't want to bother himself with her just because she didn't know who she was.

"Mostly traveling, surfing, having a good time, no drama, and definitely no vampires."

"Oh, that sounds nice…wait, vampires?!" She cried loudly. At this note, the people around the desk suddenly whirled around. Spying her, the dark-haired hottie called out, "Cordelia?"

Quickly shooting up a hand, she halted their progress towards her, "Stay there. Right there. Not another step, mister."

Angel, first feeling shock and now confusion, asked, "You guys see her too, right? I mean, I'm not the only--"

"We see her too, buddy." Gunn quickly jumped in.

"Cordy?" Angel asked again.

"Okay, who are you people? And don't say your name is Pike." She demanded hotly.

"Okay…I'm Angel. You work here. You work with us." Looking over his shoulder, "Fred?"

Moving forward, Fred smiled warmly at her, "Cordy! It's so great to see you again. We were so worried. We didn't know where you were and now you're back."

"Who are you? Pike, Angel, what's next?"

"I'm Fred, well, Winifred actually. But you all call me Fred."

Looking beyond her to the black man and the one in costume, Cordy still feeling alarm, asked, "Who are you? And you, please tell me that's just a sad imitation of a clown? Because if it is, change it."

"Hey." Lorne said, slightly hurt.

"I'm Charles Gunn, but people call me Gunn. Call me Charles and I'll give _you_ a sad imitation of a clown." He said, but more in a teasing note than threatening.

Lorne, tucking the comment underneath him, stepped forward with his warmest smile, "Cordy. It's me, Lorne. You're old buddy."

"You guys said I work here?" She asked cautiously. Then looking at Pike, she asked, "Do you work here?"

"Hell no. I surf." Pike said, alarmed at the prospect.

"Then why are you here?"

Nodding toward the courtyard doors again, he repeated his earlier comment, "I know those people. The younger blonde is Buffy, an ex of mine. The brunette is her sister, Dawn. The puffed up idiot is their father, Hank. I don't know the last one."

Looking out, she saw they were arguing. Turning back in alarm, she said, "They're fighting. Why are they fighting? And did you say her name was Buffy?"

Stepping forward again, Angel tried to explain softly, "Buffy takes care of Dawn and their father just recently came back into their lives. They're arguing because Hank wants to take Dawn away from Buffy."

Hearing this, Cordelia couldn't help but feel sympathy, "Oh no. That's awful. Although with a name like Buffy, who could blame him?"

"Actually, you know Buffy. She went to high school with you." Fred said this time.

Looking at Pike, Cordy asked, "Did she go to high school with you?"

"Yep."

"But you don't know me? How big was our high school?"

"Buffy went to high school with me for one year, then she moved and went to Sunnydale. I guess that's where you went." Pike said, seemingly unaffected by the events going on.

"Oh. And I work here now?"

"I don't know. I guess." Pike replied. Then looking at the hopeful and expectant faces of the others in the room, he explained, "Look, I know Buffy. I'd trust her with my life. If she says these people are all right, then I believe it too. They're probably telling the truth and have your best interests at heart."

Hearing this, for some reason, Cordelia relaxed slightly. But immediately tensed again as the doors opened and the group from the courtyard entered the hotel again. Buffy, not seeing Cordelia, finished hotly, "Dad, I know that you have Dawn's best interest at heart. But the fact is, is that you weren't around for the last four years. If you want to be a part of her life, then you start slowly. That means, visits every other month.

That's my final word. If you want to take me on, go ahead. I became invisible last time and I'm willing to do more this time, if need be, to fight for my sister."

Cordelia, hearing this, whispered in disbelief, "Invisible? What kind of weird people are you? With names like Angel, Pike, Buffy, Lorne, vampires, weird clown costumes? You all are crazy!" At this, she turned and ran out of the hotel.

"Cordy!" Angel cried and raced after this.

Buffy, noticing Cordelia, raced after them. Both of them had caught up with her at the street entrance. Immediately, the three came under attack by figures dressed in black clothing. Cordelia, acting on instinct, ducked and brought her left hand in an uppercut. Knocking her assailant off guard, she immediately followed this with a round-kick of her leg. Seeing his body fall, she dropped ready to take the next one on. But she was cut off as Buffy, who had knocked two others unconscious, jumped over Cordelia to swiftly kick at the next assailant, causing his head to snap backwards into immediate unconsciousness. Angel, who had fought three on his own, stood still seeing that they had stopped the first wave of attack. Buffy, also knowing that another front would be coming, grabbed Cordelia on the wrist and shouted for her to get inside. Turning, all three of them ran inside.

Darting inside the hotel, Angel immediately went to the weapons chest. Grabbing a few for him and Buffy, he instructed Gunn and the rest at the same time. "We got attacked. I'm guessing Wolfram & Hart. They either know that Cordelia is back or they're here for the scroll. Buffy and I will go outside and find out who else is out there. Arm yourself and stand watch in case anyone gets around us."

Buffy, hearing this, turned to Pike, "You know how to fight. You guard Dawn."

Angel, seeing the way the younger man immediately agreed felt a spurt of jealousy coming on, knowing that Buffy had had some form of relationship with him.

As they exited the hotel, the rest quickly got ready for battle. Lorne, took position behind the front desk, not really a fighter by nature. Gunn and Fred quickly picked out their favorite weapons, old hands at the normal event. Pike and Dawn both crossed and chose weapons. But, after frowning at the younger Summers, Pike just leaned over and switched the large axe in her hands for a smaller dagger. With a quick glare, Dawn followed him to stand near the office, neatly being caged into the office with Pike standing guard. Priscilla, also an old hat at fighting, calmly strode over and picked out a sword before turning to stand in front of Hank. Cordelia, watching all this in astonishment from their actions and also from her earlier fighting actions, finally strode forward and picked out a medium-sized axe before standing next to Lorne, the funny clown.

Outside they could hear sounds of a struggle. As one body flew through the front doors, the entire group gasped taking note the size of the demon. But, they relaxed slightly seeing that it was already dead. After, what it seemed like hours Buffy and Angel staggered into the hotel. Grinning at them, slightly weak, Buffy reassured, "It's okay. All gone. No bad demons here, currently."

Angel, sensing that she was tired from her earlier fight and from all the emotional upset over the past hour, grabbed her underneath the elbow. Steadying her, he said quietly, "Maybe we should call it a night? My room is the first on the right. Why don't you go up and I'll get everyone settled for the night."

Nodding silently, she crossed to her father. "It's safe now, so you can go. Priscilla, take care of him. And I'll hear from you next week, dad?"

At his nod, she then crossed to Pike and Dawn. Hugging her former flame, she said, "Thank you. For watching Dawn and for be willing to help out here just now. Pike, thanks for being there for me those other summers. I never said that to you before."

Smiling at her, he just said, "Anytime, Summers. Anytime." Then after giving Dawn a hug goodbye, he headed towards the door behind Hank and Priscilla with a slight nod at Cordelia.

Dawn, knowing that her sister would probably want to sleep in a room with her, instead said, "Buffy, why don't you go up ahead? I want to talk to Angel about something and you look like you're about to drop. No offense."

Smiling in confusion, Buffy merely complied not really wanting to argue.

After seeing her older sister head up the stairs, Dawn crossed to Angel and said quietly, "Thank you. For whatever you've done in the past few days. And thank you for getting my sister to go to sleep. Not an easy task to accomplish."

Giving Dawn a hug in greeting, Angel said close to her ear, "You can take the first room on your left. My room is across the hallway in case there's anything you need."

Giving a slight wave to the rest that she had never been introduced to, Dawn darted up the stairs.

Watching both Summers girls go upstairs, Lorne, Gunn, and Fred all made their excuses and followed leaving Angel and Cordelia in the lobby.

Giving him a smile, Cordelia ventured, "Well, tonight sure has been interesting. With the weird people and the weird fighting, not to mention demons and vampires. I'm guessing that my normal life isn't quite normal, huh?"

Smiling at her, he said, "No, it's really not."

"I guess, since everyone else is going to bed, I should too. Do I have a room here?"

"Yeah. You had an apartment, but since you were gone so long the rent wasn't paid. We moved your things here a little while ago."

"Okay. Can you show me?" Cordelia asked, feeling more uncertain now than before. She was feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the events. She had yet to even talk to the girl named Buffy, who knew her from high school. The others seemed warm and caring. And this guy seemed genuinely worried about her, also. Getting the vibe that he would have stayed all night and answered her questions, she turned to him once they got to her room. "Thanks. I think I can take it from here now."

"Okay. Uh…have a good night. If you need anything my room is the first on the right."

"Thanks. See you in the morning…Angel."

"Okay. Okay." He repeated, closing the door and feeling overwhelmed himself by the turn of events. Realizing his deeply rooted love for Buffy, having her here, and now having Cordelia back also, he suddenly had a wish to visit Lorne and learn the art of bartending.

Entering his apartment, he was surprised to see Buffy waiting for him, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hey." He said softly, in greeting.

Looking up, she answered back, "Hey."

Hearing her voice, he could tell she was upset. Crossing to her, he kneeled next to her. Raising a hand to her face, he asked gently, "What's wrong?"

Smirking, Buffy moved to brush away a tear, "What? You mean besides the fact that my father is trying to take my sister from me, the other woman you love suddenly showed up tonight, and there's a scroll I have to protect but the second I touch it the 'end of days' will start in motion. Other than that, I can only think of the fact that my best friend, who had previously gone psycho-witch and killed people is now coming home early, and that I'm not at home protecting the hellmouth like I should be because of this stupid scroll I can't touch. I have absolutely no idea why I'm upset."

Picking her up, he crossed to his bed and sat with her in his lap. Leaning against the headboard, he smoothed the hair away from her eyes in a relaxing gesture.

"Buffy, you know that I won't let anything happen to you."

Against his chest, she answered back slightly muffled, "It's not really me that I'm worried about. It's all the others. Dawn, Xander, Willow, not to mention all the people in Sunnydale I'm supposed to be protecting."

"You are protecting them. I saw you go against your father tonight. That took a lot courage itself. And I'm not talking Slayer courage. By being here with the scroll, you are protecting the world."

"And Cordelia?" Buffy asked hesitantly, knowing that a large part of her anguish was from seeing the only other woman who had gotten into Angel's heart.

"Cordelia…will work itself out in due time."

Pushing herself up, she leaned away and asked, "How did it feel seeing her again?"

"Buffy."

"What did it feel like? To have two women you love in the same place?"

"What did it feel like when you saw me and Riley?" Angel returned, understanding her anguish because he had seen Buffy with another man, one she professed to loving. But, his eyes widened in surprise at her next words.

"I don't know. I didn't love Riley."

"What? But you told me--"

"I know. I'm sorry. I was upset. I had seen you with Faith earlier and you had fought me for _her_." Buffy could only answer regretfully, knowing that he had done the right thing when she hadn't.

"Buffy, you know that I love you. Cordelia isn't….she's not you." Angel could only say.

Laying a hand against the side of his face, Buffy smiled tenderly into his eyes. "Thank you."

Leaning down, she met his lips in a soft kiss. Then, together, they settled down into his bed with her curling up against him. As he pulled the covers over them, he laid an arm around her waist, pulling her tightly against him.

Waking up, Buffy opened her eyes to note that Angel was still beside her. Moving carefully to not wake him, she silently grabbed her bag and exited the apartment. After checking on Dawn, she made her way downstairs. Seeing that only Gunn was awake, she called out a greeting, "Morning."

Looking up, he greeted, "Morning. You like coffee?"

Groaning, Buffy could only say gratefully, "Gunn, I think I might love you."

Chuckling at her response, he simply poured a cup and handed it to her.

After she took a few sips, he asked, "So, what brings the Slayer down here so early?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just couldn't sleep any longer."

Hearing the phone ring, Buffy drifted into her thoughts. She didn't really know what she would do with Dawn and Hank. But, figuring that would unravel on it's own, she wasn't going to worry anymore about it. The main thing is that she didn't know if she dared go back to Sunnydale. If this scroll really was as big as they all thought, then she didn't want it anywhere near the hellmouth. That would be like being a fly and purposefully going into a fly-trap. But, not knowing what else to do she figured they could only stay here. Resolving to call Giles, Buffy was brought out of her disturbing thoughts by Gunn snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"What? Huh?"

Holding the phone towards her, he said, "Man. When you tune people out, you really tune them out. Phone's for you. That Xander guy."

"Xander?" Buffy asked, taking the phone.

"Hey, Buff."

"Hi. Is everything all right?" Buffy asked concerned.

"Well, if you mean by everything all right that Spike is back and crazy, then yeah, everything is all right."

"What? Spike's back?" She asked, automatically bringing her voice to a whisper, even though Gunn didn't know anything about Spike.

"Yeah. And did I mention that he's crazy now?"

"What do you mean 'crazy?'"

"Buffy, he's talking to people that are not existent. He can barely hold onto a conversation. I found him in the school basement. Buffy, he's been living there."

"In the school basement? That place is evil."

"I know. That's why I'm calling you. Willow's back too."

"She is?"

"Yeah.

"Is she all right? How's she doing?"

"She's okay. A bit unsteady, though. I can tell she's uncertain about seeing you. She misses you, Buff."

Softening at his words, Buffy smiled into the receiver, "I miss her too."

"Do you know when you're coming back? I'm just asking because it's hard. For her especially, to be back in Sunnydale and now you're not here."

"Xander, I don't know. I was going to call Giles and see what he might make of this scroll thing."

"That'd be a good idea. And while you're at it, ask him how dangerous crazy vampires with chips are."

"Xander, Spike isn't dangerous." Buffy sighed, hearing the old argument coming on.

"Right. That didn't stop him from trying to--"

"Xander!" Buffy quickly interrupted him, not wanting to even hear the word of what he was about to mention. Continuing, "Spike can't hurt me. That was a long time ago and I'm in a different place now."

"I know. I'm sorry, but I just think that Spike is a lot more dangerous than you want to admit."

"He's not, really. Look, I'll call Giles today, see what he has to say about this scroll thing. I guess if it gets really bad, I'll have to come to Sunnydale. We'll figure it out then, I suppose. I'll tell Dawn you called."

After hanging up, she looked up and saw Gunn's speculative gaze. Trying to seem carefree, she waved towards the phone, "A friend from home. He just wanted to know when I might be going home."

"Right." Was all Gunn replied, having heard more than that though.

The rest of the morning passed without as much excitement as the days previous. After Xander's phone call, Buffy had closed herself off in Angel's office to call Giles hoping that it wasn't too early or late in England. Fred had also made her way down to the lobby. After breakfast, both Gunn and Fred had settled down to try and research some more. But, after a few hours of not finding anything Fred stood up and announced she needed a break. So both her and Gunn had ventured down to the training room. Buffy, after finishing a somewhat emotional and revelation-awakening phone call with Giles, walked out to see the two heading around the corner. Not really knowing what to do, she headed out to the courtyard to sit on a bench.

Sitting in the sun, her thoughts drifted over what to do about Spike, Willow, what protecting the scroll would entail, Angel, Cordelia, and Dawn. Feeling a bit overwhelmed, she let out a deep breath.

"That doesn't sound good." Came a voice from the hotel doorway.

Turning Buffy saw Cordelia standing somewhat uncertainly.

Summoning up a slight welcoming smile, Buffy replied, "Oh, kinda the usual with my life. Demons, end of the world peril, custody battles, and crazy people. Don't mean to alarm you, but it's your world too."

Frowning slightly, Cordelia moved to sit next to her. "Yeah, I got that from last night. Do demons usually attack this place?"

"I wouldn't really know."

"Why not? Don't you live here too? It seems like everyone does."

"I usually live in Sunnydale."

"Sunnydale. That's where I'm from right? That girl, I think her name was…Fred? She said I went to high school with you."

"You did. But then after graduation you moved out here and started a private detective agency with Angel."

"Right…Angel. What's his deal?"

Looking at her slightly alarmed, Buffy asked, "What do you mean?"

Letting out a slight laugh, Cordelia added, "I just mean…is he with you? Because last night I wasn't really sure. Then you said just now that you don't usually live here. I was just wondering, is all."

"Uh…Angel and I have somewhat of a complicated life." Buffy said, uncertain and reluctant to explain in further detail. Amnesia Cordelia was turning out to be 'Lets make Buffy squirm Cordelia.'

"Oh. Well, what about me?"

Buffy, now even more uncomfortable, shifted slightly, "What about you?"

"Am I…with anyone? I could tell that Fred and that…Gunn guy were a couple last night. Pike said he was your ex, so does he come around often? And I'm totally unsure about the clown guy."

"The clown guy?...Oh! Lorne."

"Lorne, that's right, that was his name."

"Lorne…is a demon. But a good demon." Buffy added quickly.

"Is there anyone else who's a good demon?" Cordelia asked alarmed.

With Buffy's eyes widening, she said hesitantly, "Um…well…"

"Oh no. Are you a demon?"

"No, no. I'm not a demon, but I do have super strength. Angel is a demon."

"He is? He doesn't look all demony."

"He's…a vampire. But he has a soul, so he's a good vampire." Buffy said quickly to help reassure Cordelia.

"So Lorne is a demon, Angel is a vampire, you have super strength, anyone else? Am I anything?"

"I'm not really sure. Oh! You get visions."

"I do? Oh god, visions? Of what? Can I tell the future? Maybe I'm famous. Is that why those guys were here last night? To kidnap me because I have amnesia so they could force me to have visions of future wars and races and nobel prize winners."

"I think you get visions of people in trouble. Then, Angel and the rest go there and save those people."

"That's not that exciting."

"Sorry." Buffy said sympathetically.

"That's okay. But, hey, helping people in trouble. That's gotta be worth something."

"That's what I hear." Buffy said wryly.

"What do you do? Why are you here if you're usually in Sunnydale?"

"I'm actually a…vampire slayer."

"A what?" Cordelia asked, even though she was starting to take nothing for granted. "I'm thinking that I'm already adjusting to this. Let me guess, you kill vampires and that's why you have super-strength?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"So…why are you here again?"

Unsure how to answer, Buffy stalled while standing, "That's…that's something for a later conversation. A much, much later conversation." Then turning, she ran back into the hotel.

Outside, Cordelia asked perplexed, "What'd I say?"

Angel, who was just coming down the stairs, felt the ends of his mouth go up in a smile watching Buffy run in looking scared.

Buffy, seeing the smirk, raised her hand, "Don't start. Miss Amnesia girl cornered me with all sorts of wonderful questions."

"Questions?"

"Oh yeah. Lovely questions like if you're dating anyone, if she's dating anyone, something about a clown, if I'm a demon. Oh and let's not forget the ever-pressing question that even I don't know, why am I here?"

"Sounds informative." Was all Angel commented, going to the mini fridge for some blood.

Taking a seat by the front desk, Buffy asked incredulously, "That's all you have to say? 'Sounds informative.' I'd expect more sympathy coming from you, good vampire with a soul."

Giving her an aware look, Angel said, "So you told her about me?"

"Yeah, and Lorne. Don't worry, I just said you guys were good demons. And that she gets visions."

"That _does_ sound like you had the informative talk."

"Henceforth, why Buffy was seen running into the hotel a second ago." Buffy said dryly, crossing her arms across her chest.

Trying to placate her, Angel said, "Buffy, someone had to tell her. You're just the first one that got…jumped."

Opening her mouth in astonishment, she cried, "Well, thank you very much. I would have rather someone else tell her all that stuff. Someone who is not Buffy. I have enough on my plate."

"Right. Dawn. Have you thought anymore what you're going to do?" Angel asked more sympathetically, coming to stand next to her.

Turning so she was facing him squarely, Buffy looked down, "I don't really know. I guess all I can do is wait and see what my dad's next move is. I wouldn't be surprised to open my door and find a pair of lawyers in tweed suits, holding a subpoena."

"A subpoena is used to force someone to be a witness in court."

"Oh. Well, they could subpoena me into testifying why I'm such a danger to my sister. My luck, a demon would attack us in the courtroom…and eat the judge. Ooh! That might not be so bad." Buffy said, brightening at the thought.

Taking her hands, Angel brought them to his chest, "Buffy, you are a great sister to Dawn. Your father can't argue that. If he even knew some of what you've done for her, he'd…"

"What? Take her away even faster learning that I had died for her and left her uncared for three months?"

"She was cared for. You said that Giles, Willow, and Xander all took for her."

"And the Buffybot."

"That Buffywhat?"

"The Buffybot. Spike had it built to…it's not really important why he had it built. Willow programmed it to help with the slaying duties." Buffy added quickly, hoping to distract him.

"Oh." Angel said, frowning at what she had revealed without thinking. But anything else he might have asked was interrupted as Lorne called out a greeting, coming down the stairs.

Crossing to the fridge behind the front desk, Lorne saw Cordelia standing hesitantly in the doorway to the gardens. Giving her a warm smile, he said, "Why are you standing there all scared-like? Come in and help yourself to some muffins or scones." Then seeing they actually didn't have much to offer, he added, "Or anything that might pass as food? Sorry, I guess we need to get to the store. We've been gone for a little bit ourselves."

"Actually, wasn't my dad cooking here last night?" Buffy remembered.

Brightening immediately, Lorne walked to Cordelia and bringing his hand to her waist urged her with him to the cafeteria. Waving a hand in front of him, "Oh you just wait, Miss Cordy. I bet that Mr. Summers prepared quite the feast. Let's go and see what we can scrounge up?"

As they walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria, Buffy and Angel overheard Cordelia reassuring Lorne, "It's okay. I know you're really not a clown…or are you a clown demon?"


End file.
